


Lost prince

by Arienhod



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, what would have happened if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin never adopted Loki. Instead the Jotun prince remained on Earth, lost and believed dead, until a persistent scientist found him... and more she ever dared dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fiery red sky matched the eyes of the Frost giants on that fateful night. The night their queen was giving birth to the child that was eagerly expected by the people of Jotunheim.

Their prince and heir to his father's icy throne.

Laufey stood outside with the group of his soldiers, among the tall grass of a rich land on Midgard. A place so different from their home, but important to their kind. He heard the warriors talking but ignored their words, his mind with his mate inside the cave that faced the sea.

It was Farabauti's wish to travel to Midgard to give birth. She was well aware of the possible consequences but she wanted to take them. Wanted to be sure her son will survive and hopefully be blessed with magic that eluded their people for centuries, ever since the last Jotun child that was born on this odd realm.

Laughter was heard somewhere in the distance and blood red eyes turned towards the ringing sound. Their sight allowed them to see a small mortal child following an older woman, most likely it's mother, as the two walked in the direction of a settlement some miles away from where the Jotuns stood in silent guard.

The king of the Frost giants wondered if this place possessed some kind of hidden magic that made this land look beautiful to those who appreciated the beauty of ice above any other. Perhaps it was a piece of that magic that entered the children of his people born here on Midgard, and made them into great mages.

Mages that haven't been born among the Jotuns in centuries, for his father Nal forbid this practice. Few children who were born here remained smaller in height for Frost giants, and the late king saw it as weakness.

His son and heir will be the first.

And be believed many more will follow.

* * *

On the very top of Yggdrasil was the Realm Eternal; the golden realm Asgard with it's tall towers and wide streets, with the bridge that connected it with the other realms of the World tree.

In the dome of the Bifrost stood a guardian that saw everything. The good and the bad. Nothing escaped his sight; from the fires of Muspelheim, famous dwarf mines of Nidavellir, frozen lands of Jotunheim, forests of Alfheim and Vanaheim. Heimdall could see it all.

So when a group of Frost giants gathered outside of a settlement on Midgard he knew. And he instantly sent a messenger to the king.

To Odin AllFather who sat on the golden throne of Asgard.

"What happened?" a worried look appeared on queen Frigga's face upon entering the chamber and seeing her husband in full armor. At any other time she would expect it, but not in the middle of the night.

Not when he was asleep less then an hour ago when she left to attend to their young son.

"A message arrived from Heimdall. A group of Jotuns is on Midgard." Odin answered grimly. He didn't wish to leave right now, but he was a king. He had obligations; not only towards his people but towards but towards Midgardians as well.

The mortals saw them as gods and bloomed under the protection of Aesir. He had no doubt they will only continue to prosper. But to ensure that he needed to make sure the Jotunheim frost doesn't spread to the rich lands of Midgard.

"Does he know why?"

Odin kissed Frigga's cheek in greeting. It was how she knew it was more dangerous then just few wayward solders. And her husband's words confirmed it.

"Laufey is among them. They are close to a settlement the mortals build for themselves. It can not be a coincidence."

The queen knew well the might and courage of the Aesir warriors, but still she feared. For all of them. For Frost giants were also formidable in battle and their mere touch was dangerous too all other races.

"Fight well and return to us." she spoke their final farewell before Odin left the chamber, to meet with the group of warriors that would travel with him to Midgard and force the Jotuns to return to their own realm.

But as things were now there is nothing to stop them from trying again, from traveling to Midgard once more. Not when the Caskett of Ancient Winters was in Laufey's possession. An artifact as powerful as the Caskett, with it's unlimitless power, could be dangerous in hands of those who have no problem misusing it.

And that left him with only one option.

The trumpets announced the time has time has come and the news spread like wildfire through Asgard. The news their king is leading the warriors to subdue the monsters from frozen wastelands of Jotunheim and protect Midgard.

Cries of well wishing and good fortune echoed through the night as the group of a thousand best warriors, with kind Odin in lead, traveled towards the Observatory. And at the same time a lone figure stood on the balcony of the palace and silently watched the procession of armed warriors.

The Norns didn't allow her to see how it will end but her heart told her there will be great grief.

A young woman comes to a stop behind Frigga and bows slightly after the queen turns to look at her. In her arms is the most precious treasure of Asgard. And it's currently doing everything in it's power to escape.

"My apologies Lady Frigga, but prince Thor woke up at the sound of trumpets and would not calm down." the chambermaid that attended to the princes needs spoke as the queen reached to take the precious cargo from her hands.

"Thor is his father's son. He will year for glory in battle... but he will not achieve it just yet." the Asgardian queen looked in the distance where the bright light illuminated the Dome at the end of the Asbru bridge.

The warriors have left.

All they could do now is hope their strength and prowess would be enough to protect the innocent realm and it's inhabitants from the invading force of Jotuns.

* * *

The cave Farabauti chose for this night was perfect in every way.

The entrance faced the sea and could only be reached by a narrow path. So narrow even the small mortals would have to walk one after another. So it was particularly difficult for her kind. But it was safe.

Additional safety was provided by two Jotun women standing at the entrance, each armed with a long dagger made out of hard Jotunheim black steel. They were picked and trained for this duty months ago and they were both ready to lay down their lives for the queen and the prince.

They also guarded something else of great value that was placed in the cave by their king Laufey. The Casket of the Ancient Winters. The power artifact that allowed them to travel to other realms, that brought prosperity to their own home and calmed the raging storms that threatened their cities during the harshest winters.

It was hidden in a maze behind the main system of caves and only the king knew the way to it.

A firefly flew by the entrance, it's progress closely followed by blood red eyes. Nothing escaped the sight of the protectors.

Farabauti silently waited for the next contraction to hit. Her back was pressed against the solid wall of the cave and her knees bent and spread. There was no thick skin or fur underneath her for protection. Jotun women didn't accept such luxury during labor.

Only one who will receive the protection will be the child. A soft woven blanket already waited for the young prince. A gift from the eldest of their kind. The only ones who still remembered when children were born on Midgard.

One of them, Angrboda, insisted on traveling along to attend to the queen. It was her first child; and while it was expected for Jotun women to be strong enough to go through labor without any assistance of others, things progressed differently on this odd realm.

"I am starting to doubt the wisdom of this decision." Farabauti interrupted the tense silence that surrounded them.

The older woman gently squeezed the young queen's hand, "We have all doubted our strength in this moments. But we endured, just as our foremothers endured, and just as our daughters will when the time comes."

"I will survive the pain. But if it is too soon and my son..."

"Your son will be a strong one; in both body and spirit. And his magic will awaken within moments and protect him."

"I do not doubt your words..." Farabauti looked directly into the red eyes that revealed the wisdom of many centuries, "...but my decision. If I am wrong and he is born far too soon not even his magic will be able to save him."

"My queen, leave your worries for later when your son starts wishing to participate in a hunt despite being far too young, or chooses to court a woman you do not approve of. Yes, children are born early on Midgard, but no child born here was lost. Not for this reason."

And Farabauti nodded, grateful Angrboda insisted on traveling along. Laufey didn't have much choice but to allow the old Jotun woman passage to Midgard along with the rest of the group.

But her mind kept telling her it was too soon, despite knowing deep down all will be well. Usually a Jotun woman carried her child for a full year, until it was large and strong enough to survive the harsh weather of Jotunheim.

They traveled to Midgard shortly after the ninth month mark since she conceived. And the labor pains started soon after. A child didn't require such a long gestation period here in this much milder climate, even a Jotun child.

The young queen wished at least one of the Jotun mages born on this realm still remained, to witness the rebirth of magic in their kind. But unfortunately they were all lost in in battles fought by Nal against other realms. It was a great loss for their people.

Angrboda moved away from her queen to lit the single torch that was driven in the narrow break in the cave wall. It won't give them much light, but they were Jotun's. They could see quite well in darkness. But a prince deserved to be welcomed into the light.

The fire burned happily, the light illuminating the rough grey walls and forming shadows that moved in a dance known only to them. It looked like they started to celebrate the new life that was close to joining this realm.

A strange and sudden sound reached them from somewhere outside but Farabauti had no time to think about what it was because the next contraction hit. And Angeboda kneeled in front of her queen and offered her hands for the younger woman to hold and squeeze to endure the pain.

"Your son is in a rush, my lady. I can already see his head." the old Jotun woman said with a wide smile, "I should inform the king it is almost time, he did wish to be present when you give birth to his heir."

But before Angeboda managed to stand up one of the women that guarded the entrance moved into the inner cave. Her face was grim and her dagger firmly grasped in her hand.

"What is happening?" a question escaped as a whisper out of the queen's lips.

"The sky signaled the Bifrost opening. The Asgardians arrived on Midgard." the protector answered, "The cave entrance is turned away from where our men and the king are, but we could still hear the sounds of battle. I'm afraid king Odin decided to strike when we are away from the majority of our army and more vulnerable in the warm climate." 

Her first instincts was to stand up from the hard ground and go outside to fight beside her mate, to join him in a battle like Jotun women often did. But a sudden pain reminded her there was another she needed to focus on right now.

If something was to happen to Laufey,  if the Jotun king should perish in a battle against the Asgardians, her son would be the only heir to the throne. He needed to be kept safe.

And she will ensure that.

"My lady..." Angrboda muttered when Farabauti grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"My son is ready to arrive."

"As a true Jotun warrior he does not wish to be late for a battle." the protector said before joining the other woman at the entrance of the cave. They waited for the order they knew would arrive soon.

And arrived it did.

Less then ten minutes after the shrill scream of a newborn prince echoed through the cold cave and the maze behind it, she stopped at the entrance and looked outside.

Farabauti, the queen... the new mother... the Jotun warrior woman who was ready to fight on her mate's side. Wrapped in leather and fur, armed with a dagger made out of black steel she received as a wedding gift, she looked as intimidating as any male warrior.

And several times angrier; for the Asgardians dared to attack them this night.

"Stay and protect my son." she told Angrboda, not bothering to even turn around and see if the older woman acknowledged the order. There was no need for it.

No one would dare to disobey an enraged queen.

* * *

Laufey stood in the middle of his warriors, using his natural ability to create ice sword around his hand. But in a climate as warn as this one on Midgard, the weapon that would be unbreakable on their realm, wasn't always strong enough to resist the Asgardian steel.

Once lush green grass was now trampled and stained with blood.

Once silent night now echoed with the sounds of a fierce battle.

Once large group of warriors he brought along for protection was now decimated.

And the Asguardians just kept coming. Their warriors bold and and bloodthirsty; surrounding his men and killing them. Fighting without honor they always claimed to possess.

And their king not fighting in the first line like he did. Instead he waited in the background and watched. Observed calmly as Jotuns fell and his army coming out victorious from a slaughter.

It enraged Laufey, for all he wanted was peace for his son.

A scream on his right startled him and the Jotunkeim king turned to see an Aesir warrior fall down, his lifeless eyes turned towards the night sky but not seeing the storm clouds approaching. And over him stood she.

Farabauti.

She looked at Laufey's matching blood red eyes and smiled weakly. The birth tired her, but not so much that she couldn't join her people and fight. And the king knew better then to ask her to retreat to safety. They were mates; they always stood next to one another when it became necessary to fight.

The Asgardian warriors hesitated at first, never before had they fought against a woman Jotun. And Farabauti used that. She was ruthless, even more then the men of her kind. 

For her newborn son slept in a cave and she needed to protect him. She held him for only few minutes before handing the tiny infant to Angeboda. He needed her and she needed to make sure he was safe.

After almost a dozen of his men fell from the hand of the Jotunheim queen Odin struck. Gungnir came down in an arch and the Frost giant closest to him fell. The second followed soon after.

The storm clouds now completely covered the night sky, obstructing the stars and the full moon that illuminated the battle until then.  And the winds began to blow and a thunder struck somewhere in the distance. But it didn't hid the sounds of the battle that could be heard all the way to the human settlement.

They could all hear it, in the distance, somewhere on the fjord cliffs. Although the few brave ones that dared to venture outside of their homes brought back the frightening tale. There were no armies in sight... no enemies battling one another... And instantly the lore began appear, stories about gods fighting for predominance over Earth.

Laufey was unaware the tales will all say he is an invader who brought his army to enslave Midgard and turn it into an icy wasteland like Jotunheim. At the same time Odin will be a hero of the Nine Realms who bravely fought the monsters and defeated them.

But not without a price.

It was a dagger that matched the one in Farabauti's hand that Laufey used, after wrapping it in frost, to strike Odin. To inflict the Asgardian king the single wound that neither his body nor magic will be able to heal.

Pain momentarily paralyzed Odin as the blood stained the right side of his face, and he stumbled back away from Laufey. But his pain and rage brought forward a burst of magic and he slammed Gungnir on the blood stained ground.

"Midgard is under my protection!" Odin shouted as the dark portal opened behind Laufey and the remaining surviving Frost giants, "No Jotun is welcome on this realm, and those we find here after this night will be killed to protect the mortals!"

Farabauti tried to resist the pull of the portal, to reach the safety of the cave where her son was hidden. But she barely managed to make few steps when the gravitational force of the dark magic pulled her in. And before she managed to yell her son's name the Jotun queen found herself home.

Laufey and few surviving Jotun warriors stood around, their dead now coloring the ice covered ground with their dark blood. And the portal that brought them back to Jotunheim was gone.

As was their hope to return to Midgard. For the Caskett was still there, in the maze.

As was the Jotun prince.

* * *

The Asgard welcomed their king and heroic warriors home. Celebrated their victory and grieved for the dead that have joined their forefathers in Valhalla. 

Frigga stood on the same balcony from which she watch them depart and rejoiced. Her husband has returned. And although the messenger informed her the king was injured she trusted Eir, the best healer in Asgard, will be able to aid him.

But there was nothing any healer could do to replace the eye Odin lost. There were limitations to even powerful Aesir bodies.

But it didn't bother Odin. He was an Aesir, they were proud of their scars. It showed they have fought and were strong enough to win and survive.

"And you sent them all back to Jotunheim?" Frigga asked as she took a seat in an armchair opposite of her husband, their young son in her hands.

"All but one. After the passage closed a Jotun appeared on the edge of the cliff and attacked." Odin answered before taking a sip of the mead from a tall tankard, "It was an older one, a woman."

"What happened to her?" the Asgardian queen was surprised to hear an older Jotun woman would leave their icy realm. Never before had she heard of it happening.

But even before she received an answer, she knew. The Frost giant elder was killed by one of the warriors that traveled to defend Midgard.

"Her body now lies on the bottom of the sea. A reminder... and a warning. I do not believe Laufey will make the same mistake again."

* * *

 

What Odin didn't know is he left a Jotun child alone in a cave, and so a living Frost giant remained on Midgard, and a powerful artifact in a maze to keep the prince company. Heimdall's gaze could not penetrate the walls of their shelter.

What Laufey didn't know is his son was still alive, and not killed like Farabauti feared, and the Casket was where he left it, not locked away in a vault in Asgard. Still he swore to revenge as he comforted his mate who almost died from grief.

What neither of them knew is a village woman braved to come to the place where the gods fought during the storm and she heard the hungry cries. And she followed them to find a blue child in a cold cave. A magical child whose skin turned a soft pink the moment she touched him.

A little boy who was special.

And who will be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

The village was shrouded in fog and eerie silence. The people hidden in their homes, behind locked doors and closed shutters. Still trembling from the sounds of the battle of Gods. Still fearful the armies will return.

But one soul braved the early morning chill.

A young woman wrapped in a thick woolen shawl stepped out of the house on the very edge of the village and carefully closed the door. She did not wish to wake up the one who stayed behind to rest, for she needed it, her body still tired from last night's strain.

Only the seagulls saw her turn away from the sleepy settlement and head towards the fjords. Only the small mouse that ran across the path she walked saw the basket she carried in her arms, the precious cargo she did not wish to drop.

Only the sun that battled the mist saw the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks.

For as precious as the weight in her arms was, Briita knew she was going to have to give it up. He was lost to them.

The precious little boy her sister carried and gave birth to during the night. The little boy who didn't take a single breath, his soul leaving his tiny body and so denying his mother the privilege of raising him.

The comfort of holding on to the last reminded of the husband she lost a mere two and a half month ago.

A sudden gush of wind howled around her and she stopped, green eyes widening as she looked around to see where the strange sound came from. It sounded... it sounded almost like a cry of a child.

A sigh escaped her as she decided it was all in her mind. A wishful thinking for something that will never be.

"Sleep, baby, sleep..." the young woman sang a lullaby under her breath and pulled the basket closer to her chest, a sob escaping as she approached the narrow path that would take her to the water. To the small cove her people used to send their dead to the afterlife.

It was there that Briita built a small pyre and placed her sister's son on top. And she wept as the fire started to surround his small body, dressed in a shirt she made for him from the finest cloth she had.

And she wept for her sister who was miles away, grieving in solitude, in a house they shared for two months now. And for the man her sister married, the foreigner with dark hair and eyes, that left too soon.

She didn't wait the fire to burn down completely, instead she turned away and started to draining trek back up the steep cliff of the fjord.

"Farewell." she spoke as she turned for the last time towards the funeral pyre, before the path took it out of her sight.

The fog lost the battle against the raising sun and she could now see the path beneath her feet better. The sharp stones and patches of grass. The brown dirt and lovely wild flowers. Flowers she briefly considered picking and taking back home to decorate the dull reality her sister will face.

But the wind once more brought with it the sound that made her gasp. The cries that broke her heart. And she started to run.

The path was narrow and dangerous, but her steps never slowed down. And neither did the cries the wind carried. Her breath was coming out in gasps now, her muscles screaming. But Briita never slowed down.

Not until she reached the top of the fjord and looked around.

And her heart clenched as the cries suddenly stopped. And she gasped for a deep breath before she started to walk through the grass, her green eyes watching around for any signs of a child she heard.

"Where are you?" a panicky whisper escaped her lips.

Only the howling wind answered.

* * *

The tall grass made it difficult for Briita to walk until she stepped on the large area where it was stomped and sprayed with something dark.

Her eyes widened and she turned away to look towards the settlement. It was hidden from behind the hill but she knew the general direction in which it was, even without seeing it. And she knew where she was standing.

At the sight where the unseen battle was fought during the night.

Her people rarely came in this direction; there were pastures closer to their village, plants that grew here weren't used for medicine or cooking. There was nothing here.

Save for the footsteps in the soft ground. Large footsteps, hundreds of them. Walking, running, stomping. The clear proof a battle truly took place in this area.

The young woman stood as if frozen and looked around. She didn't know much about fighting but it was obvious a carnage happened here.

Something strange caught her eye and Briita turned closer to the edge of the cliff. It was much steeper than the one they used, the one she climbed up and down in the past hour. But someone still traveled it. Someone braved enough to dare facing the certain death from a fall.

The path was narrow.

And Briita took it.

And found an opening in the side of the cliff.

The sun that defeated the thick fog was losing against the storm clouds that were starting to gather, and so the day became darker by the minute. Entering a cave during such time was dangerous.

Still she did.

And inside the inner cave, illuminated by the flickering light of the dying torch, lied what she was looking for this whole time.

A child.

He was blue, and had odd markings all over his tiny body. He was placed on the soft fur but wasn't wrapped in it, instead he was left exposed to the chilly air. For a moment she wondered if he was even alive, she wondered if perhaps she would be carrying his small body down to the cove and make yet another funeral pyre today.

But his chest moved as he breathed and his tiny fingers formed a fist before his angelic face twisted into a grimace. And a shrill cry echoed through the empty cave. In that moment Briita was certain she never heard a more beautiful sound.

His small body was light when she picked him up, but it was still difficult because he was wiggling like a fish. But she held him securely; this surprising gift that was abandoned for her to find.

For a moment she worried, not knowing how he would live among the villagers. Afraid he would be shunned, hated... killed. The people disliked those who are different, newcomers from foreign lands. And this little boy would never be accepted. Not like this.

She couldn't properly see the color of his eyes when he opened them, but she noticed the change in them. And in his skin.

A gasp escaped Briita's lips at the sight of the blue skin slowly turning soft pink, of the strange ridges vanishing from sight. Moments after picking up a child that would never fit in she held a boy that looked just like any other.

Just like the one her sister lost during the night.

It was what made her certain she was making the right decision.

Her basket was still where she left it, a soft blanket inside. It was thick and woolen and should keep him warm until she reached the village and the warm house she shared with her sister.

Along the way up the cliff his cries turned to quiet sobs, and by the time he was securely wrapped in blanket he calmed down completely.

By the time she reached the settlement he was asleep.

* * *

 Eldrid didn't bother to look towards the door as they opened and a person wrapped in a scarf walked in. She knew who it was. She didn't really care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

"How are you?" Briita asked quietly before placing her basket carefully on the desk. She didn't want to disturb the precious little boy sleeping in it.

"It matters not. Leave me alone, sister."

"I can not do that. I love you. And there is something... something I found." the younger woman sat opposite of her mourning sister and took her hand, "I found the place of the unseen battle."

"You found what? Why would you go there?!" Eldrid asked angrily, "What if someone remained? You should not have gone there! I can not lose you as well!"

"I had to go there. I had to find it." Briita said with a small smile. A smile that made her sister frown.

"Find what?" she asked suspiciously.

The younger blond took out the wrap from the basket and placed it in her sister's lap before gently moving the soft blanket to reveal what was sleeping inside the cocoon of warmth. Instantly Eldrid gasped and looked up at her sister, her green eyes widening in shock.

"I heard his cries and found him in a cave. There was no one there, he was all alone. Sister, he was..." Briita didn't know how to say what she saw. Didn't know how her sister would react at the revelation.

"He was what?"

"Blue. And then he looked at me, and his skin turned pink... It was like magic."

Eldrid looked down on the small infant that slept in her arms. He looked like any other child born in their village.  Like a normal human babe.

"What will happen to him?" she finally asked.

Briita looked down in her lap, she knew what she wished to suggest might upset her sister, but if they wanted to protect this abandoned child they didn't have many options.

"No one knows what happened last night. No one knows your son died." she spoke timidly and paused when Eldrid took in a deep breath, "I thought... maybe you could..."

"Raise him as my own. Instead of the son I no longer have." she finished her sister's sentence.

Briita nodded quietly and the silence shrouded the room for what felt like hours. Both sisters were aware the little boy's true nature must be kept a secret. There is no way of truly knowing what the villagers would do to him.

Even if they spared his life and accepted him eventually the tale would spread and others might come to hunt and kill him. To have his skin as a trophy.

"The unseen armies that fought left him behind. He is a gift from Gods themselves."

Eldrid smiled as the little boy yawned and opened his eyes. If she had any other doubts before his gaze made her certain she was making the right decision.

"I will not give you the name of my lost son." she told the baby, "I will call you Lael."

* * *

The large hall was empty, silent as a tomb.

Laufey sat quietly on his icy throne, looking in the distance but not seeing anything. His mind far away... on a different realm where he gained and lost what was more important to him.

Only when he heard the footsteps approaching did he forced himself to focus on the present. On the guards that came to report the delegation from Alfheim had returned home without incidents. The king merely nodded and waived him off.

Things went as he had expected them.

It would have been quite a shock if the end result was any different. After all his kind was seen as monsters by the other realms, tolerated solemnly because destroying them would unbalance the Yggdrasil.

The Jotun king stood up and retreated to his chambers; large icy room that he shared with his wife. It was not as grand and ornate as the chambers of Asgard, warm and inviting as the ones in the palace in Alfheim, masterfully decorated as the room he once stayed in during the trade negotiations with the king of Vanaheim.

It was cold like their realm, blue like their skin, with a bed made out of black metal and decorated with stones red as their eyes. And in the bed rested Farabauti, the queen of Jotunheim who mourned her lost son.

"What did they say?" a quiet question made Laufey sigh. It was the only answer his wife needed, "I am not surprised. We are the monsters they told their children about."

"Nothing is decided yet." he spoke.

Farabauti angrily pushed the fur that covered her off and sat up, "Everything is decided! The realms do not care!"

"My queen-"

"NO!" she shouted, "Do not tell me it will be alright! Do not tell me we will have justice! Because you know it is not true! No one will question Odin's decision, no one will confront him with the truth! You know!"

"Someday, my love... someday we ensure justice is served."

Farabauti quietly shook her head. She knew he meant what he said, but she also knew Laufey was willing to say anything to ease her boundless pain. Her guilt... self-hatred. The Jotun queen moved her weak limbs and stood up, ignoring the food left for her. She had no appetite. No will to continue.

"I should have never left his side." she spoke quietly after stepping next to her mate and looked out of the large window carved in live ice. The view was breathtaking, at least for their race. Aesir would frown at the glittering ice mountains and crystal clear rivers.

"Your blood demanded you come to my aid, you know that. There was no possible way for you to resist the urge, not even for our son."

"But I should have resisted! I should have stayed by his side, died with him!"

Laufey thought his heart would completely shatter at his wife's words, the heart many doubted he even possessed. But he did, and it hurt. He never got to see his son, never got to hold him. His son will never grow up to become a great mage and someday sit on the icy throne of Jotunheim.

All that because the damn Asgardians decided to attack them.

Farabauti sighed and looked at her mate when he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. The look in his eyes was unlike anything she saw previously.

"If you had died that night there would be nothing left for me to live for... nothing I wouldn't be willing to do to avenge your lives." his voice was strong and Farabauti, who was well known among their people to be able to tell when a person was lying, recognized the truth in his words.

But also the impossible task Laufey would have in front of him.

"The Casket is lost to us. You would never be able to make Asgard pay."

"Dearest, I would have destroyed Jotunheim itself if I could not have found a different way to make Odin pay; because that would ruin the balance of Yggdrasil and extinguish the World tree."

"Do not say things like that." the Jotun queen whispered.

"It is the truth. For you and our nameless son I would have been the one who brought Ragnarok."

Farabauti turned towards her mate and placed a hand on his cheek. Her eyes watched his face, familiar ridges she knew by heart.

"He was not nameless." she finally told him, "Before I left him with Angrboda I have given him a name. I called him Loki." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the option to use a translator and have characters speak Norwegian, and then have English translation on the bottom of the chapter. I decided not to do that.   
> Instead I chose not to be historically correct and have characters living in Norway a thousand years ago use English.  
> Both for the sake of my sanity and not to have readers having to scroll up and down to figure out what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Lael stood at the sands of the small cove surrounded by the villagers.

He felt nothing; not the harsh autumn winds that chilled them down to their bones, not the hotness of the funeral pyre that burned brightly in the morning sun, not the gentle touches on his shoulder in comfort. He felt none of that.

For the pain at her loss consumed him completely.

Some mumbled in concern that he might follow his mother soon if he is not more careful and doesn't dress more warmly but he never truly felt the chill of winter like everyone else. Was never cold or gotten sick.

She always said he was special.

Her special little boy.

* * *

_A squeal made Eldred look away from the blanket she was making to see her son managed to roll over on his stomach and was reaching for the cat that sat in front of the hearth and cleaned itself. The feline wasn't interested in the tiny human that was far too loud at times. That is until he managed to raise himself on his knees, and crawl slowly towards her.  
_

_He shrieked in protest, as arms sneaked around him and he was lifted off the floor, just as he was about to finally catch the hairy appendage that swished left and right and taunted him all the time._

_After seeing who it was that lifted him Lael giggled and started to wave his arms and legs._

_"Bothering the cat again, aren't you?" Eldrid asked with a small smile, "You are lucky she likes you, she is far less tolerant of your aunt."_

_The mention of her sister brought tears to the woman's eyes. She missed Briita and it's been barely a month since she left their village to seek a better life in Hedeby. Their little settlement provided no opportunities for a better life._

_She briefly considered leaving her cottage behind and traveling with her sister but the little boy in her arms would be safer here._

_There were less chances someone would find out how different... how special... he was, in this small community than in the city as large as Hedeby._

_A thud outside of the front door made Eldrid sigh._

_The snow caught them by surprise this year. It arrived much sooner than expected and covered their small village with a thick white blanker during the night. The next morning the air was filled with the sounds of grumbling by those who were cleaning it from their front doors and the laughter of children who ran between the houses._

_She already cleaned in front of her entrance but from time to time the snow would fall down from the roof and make more job for her. She suspected  it wasn't the weight of the snow that was responsible for it, but the brothers that lived on the other side of the village, since she saw them throwing snowballs and rocks on the roof this morning, to cause the snow to fall down._

_She sighed again._

_Telling their mother would do her no good. The woman had always disliked her and was the first person who approached her after the death of her husband, but not to offer condolence. She came to inform Eldrid she knew it would end this way, that the Gods would punish her for marrying a foreigner._

_It was Briita who threw the rude woman out with few well aimed barbed words._

_And then her sister did that again several months later when the same cruel woman dared to enter their home and scold her for the name she gave her son, calling her arrogant and saying she will bring the rage of the Gods upon them for it._

_Eldrid took a deep breath to clear her mind and looked down on the boy in her arms that observed her with interest,"Will you help me clean the snow away?"_

_She doubted he understood her but his shrill cry made her believe that perhaps he knew what she spoke. After all he wasn't a normal human child, something she needed to remind herself from time to time._

_Before she left Briita spoke to her regarding Lael. Informed her she suspected the little boy is far more developed they believed, for he was far too observant of his surroundings for a baby that was less then a year old._

_It was then that she admitted to Briita she suspected the same thing and much more._

_She admitted that one morning while she was drinking tea and holding her little boy he pushed her arm suddenly and few drops of scalding hot tea landed on his little leg. And while any other child would get burned and cry out in pain he merely screamed once and that was it. There was no trace, no mark on his leg, apart from the wetness._

_Briita was in awe when she learned that. And quite worried for their safety. She even briefly considered staying, but Eldrid wouldn't even hear about it.  
_

_While having help in ensuring their secret remains hidden from everyone would ease her worries a bit, she wasn't selfish enough to allow her younger sister to throw away her better future._

_Lael was a good babe, he would not cause her troubles._

_She tied him to her chest after wrapping both of them in warmer clothes and exited the cottage to clean off he snow that fell from the roof._

_It was fairly easy to ignore the giggles coming from behind the corner of the neighboring cottage when her little boy played with fluttering snowflakes. Eldrid couldn't help but giggle herself after a single snowflake landed on his nose and he sticked his little tongue out in attempt to lick it._

_It was later that night, when she was getting Lael ready for bed, that she gasped and stepped back from the cheerful baby boy in shock._

_While he was cheerfully kicking his legs and left hand his right one he held in front of himself, with his tiny fingers clenched into a fist. And from between the fingers Eldrid could see a weak blue light glowing._

_"No." she whispered and closed his little hand in her and looking at him seriously, his green eyes watching her closely, "Do not do that Lael. It's too dangerous for you. I don't want you to ever do that again."_

_She watched as he blinked her times and yawned before wiggling the fingers of his right hand._

_The light was gone._

* * *

Sudden laughter startled all those standing around the funeral pyre, observing as the flames swallowed the member of their community.

Heads turned and instantly whispers began as the young man dressed in usual tan trousers and bright blue tunic with a red cloak that was moved back from his chest by the strong wind and didn't really shielded him from the chill of the winter weather.

Viggo was strutting down the narrow path towards the sands of the cove, a wide grin never leaving his face.

He was being disrespectful, and he knew it. And he enjoyed it.

Lael closed his eyes and looked away from the newcomer. He knew why he had came. It wasn't to pay respect to his mother but to provoke him into reacting. Into doing something rash.

But he was raised my a kindhearted Eldrid, the woman who taught him to ignore those who wished to make themselves seem stronger and more important by bringing others down. He was not going to fall on such a low level.

"It seems her _God_ couldn't save the poor old Eldrid. Such a pity... that you didn't die with her."

Lael clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. He knew it would be bad if he lost control now. The bastard's father was important enough it wold cause him trouble if he did to his son what he wanted, what he yearned to do for years now.

A smaller hand soddenly took hold of his larger one and Lael looked away from Viggo who stood few feet away from the gathered crowd. She stood by him the whole time, her silent support welcome even if he never said anything to her.

His oldest friend.

His best friend.

His only friend.

* * *

_The first snow started to thaw when she arrived to the world, loud and demanding. The little girl with a puff of golden hair on her head and clear blue eyes like all infants.  
_

_She arrived early in the morning, with the light of the dawn. But for her mother it was a long and dark night, a night many doubted she would survive. But to the surprise of the women present who were assisting during the birth she fought back death; and proudly held her daughter in her arms when her husband was finally allowed to enter their room._

_He announced her name to their village._

_Signe, the new victory. A first female child born in their settlement in almost a decade._

_Her father knew she will have many suitors, many will approach him asking for her hand. But he was no fool. To receive his girl's hand one must be worthy of it. Earn it.  
_

_He had no idea how fast the first boy will recognize her beauty._

_Eldrid was struggling with the weight in her arms but a smile never disappeared from her face. She was happy for her friend, for the woman she grew up with. Raine had become a mother and the whole village rejoiced for the wonderful gift of life._

_Lael, who was strapped to her chest, babbled words only he understood as she walked down the street to the cottage where the youngest member of their settlement now lived in. And every time someone walked by them he would giggle and wave at the person._

_Raine welcomed her friend with open arms and instantly ordered her husband to take the wooden crib from Eldrid's arms and place it in their room. Lael outgrew it by now so she no longer needed it anyway. So giving it away made most sense._

_"Where is the little one?" Eldrid asked with a wide smile as she took off the warm cloak from her shoulders. Lael instantly started to wave his hands again._

_"She's asleep. But I suspect she will be awake and demanding milk soon if what I was told is correct."_

_"Oh, it is. I remember well Lael waking up every two hours during the night cause he was hungry. Briita was constantly grumbling in the morning about not getting enough sleep." the mention of her sister whipped the cheerful smile from Eldrid's face._

_Instantly Raine placed her hand on her friend's, "How are you holding up without Briita?"_

_"I miss her. But I know it was the best choice for her. Beside, I have Lael. Taking care of him will keep me occupied for years to come."_

_A loud wail startled them and Eldrid had to laugh at her little boy jumping in fright at the unexpected sound. He instantly looked up at his mom and when he saw she was calm and not scared of the sudden noise he calmed down too._

_Something Eldrid, who was always aware of her son, instantly noticed._

_And if Raine noticed it too she didn't say anything._

_But the chances were she didn't notice anything because in that moment her husband returned with a small baby wrapped in a soft red blanket. He handed Signe to his wife's waiting hands and Eldrid leaned in her seat to get a better look at the newborn._

_Lael, who was in his mother's lap, leaned forward too and she smiled at him and kissed the top of his head._

_"She is lovely, isn't she." Eldrid told her little boy._

_Seconds later her eyes widened as her son said his first word, "Pretty."_

* * *

A loud scream pierced the chilly night and woke up the villagers from their slumber. Instantly they were all out of their beds and putting of warmer clothes before leaving their cottages to see what was going on.

But one amoung them didn't need to bother with such a thing. Lael was out of his home, where he now lived alone, and out in the autumn air before everyone else. He was dressed only in breeches and a thin shirt, his feet bare, but as always he didn't feel the coldness.

He could hear yelling, now much quieter, and rushed in the direction of the cottage he knew well. A cottage where Signe lived with her mother.

He heard their voices much clearer with each step he took. And he wasn't surprised when he realized who was making such noise. But the female voices among several male ones made him speed up.

"My husband made it clear Signe will decide for herself!" Raine protested but the older man in front of her refused to even look at her. Instead he was focusing on his son who held a young blond woman by her wrist and was pulling her away.

"What is going on?" Lael asked as he came close enough to recognize all present people.

"Look who it is..." Viggo mocked, "The pathetic little orphan."

"Let her go." he warned the young man who tormented and provoked him for years.

"Why? So you can have her? What can you offer her when you don't even have shoes?"

"I left them behind to see what was going on!" Lael pointed out, his green eyes showing the anger his face didn't reveal, "Now let Signe go!"

"No. She dared to refuse me before but once I claim her she will have no other choice but to marry me."

Raine gasped in shock and tried to reach for her daughter when Viggo's father pushed her back, making her stumble over the hem of her thick woolen nightgown and fall on the hard ground.

Lael instantly reacted and before anyone had a chance to act he punched Viggo, makng his senior stumble back and in the process let go of Signe's wrist. But when Lael reached for her she pulled back, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

More gasps followed as the villagers finally arrived to see what was going on. And they had much to see.

Raine managed to get up from the ground and now held her daughter close in her arms, Viggo on the floor with his father helping me up. And Eldrid's Lael...

He stood in the center of it, frozen like a statue. He had lifted his left hand, and watched in shock as the unnatural shade of light blue slowly vanished, leaving behind a pale skin he was used to seeing.

"Monster..." he heard someone whisper but didn't care who it was. Didn't care for anyone's opinion but hers.

But Signe looked just as shocked as everyone else. And Lael, who knew her from the moment she was born, saw something else hidden in her eyes. He wished the moon would vanish behind the cloud so he can no longer see it.

For nothing hurt more than seeing a woman he loved for years looking at him and feeling disgusted by what she saw.

"Monster..." someone repeated.

"Signe." he gently called her name and reached for her but pulled back when she flinched away from him.

She shook her head and looked away. She didn't have to say it, he understood he was now to her what the same thing he was to the crowd that gathered around them.

"Monster!" Viggo shouted and attacked, punching Lael in the face.

And that was only he beginning.

* * *

The young Jotun, who didn't know who or what he was anymore, stumbled in the cave he by some strange twist of fate managed to find in the darkness with only the moon to illuminate the ground below his feet, and fell down to his knees, bitter tears rolling down his dirt stained face.

Seconds later he started to cough, the smoke he inhaled burned his lungs more then the exertion of his run. Of his escape. Lael tried to wipe away the tears but his fire singes shirt sleeve only made his face appear dirtier than it was before.

His mother was dead.

His home a ruin after he tried to take cover in it from the angry mob that eventually set it up on fire.

He was now truly alone.

And a monster.

* * *

Deep inside the maze, somewhere behind the large cave where Lael found safety, a cube like object like no other suddenly woke up and cold blue light illuminated the darkness of it's resting place.

The Casket of Ancient Winters woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

It never happened before. Usually his golden eyes saw everything, every event in every nook and cranny in all the realms of the World tree.

But that night his eyes were too focused... too preoccupied with the fallout of choices the king of Jotunheim made. The frozen world had closed off from the rest of the realms, sending the envoy from Vanaheim away; refused to sell their most prized ore, refused to trade like they have for centuries.

All realms were self-sufficient, could easily support the entire population living there. Jotunheim was no different. The Frost giants had everything they needed inside the borders of their own world.

Except for one thing. Their lost prince.

From his position Heimdall saw it all.

But he did not see Farabauti giving birth on Midgard that night like the Jotuns claimed. His king had him testify as such when the emissary from Alfheim arrived to speak to the AllFather about Laufey's accusations.

And because he was so focused on Jotunheim he missed the boy on Midgard revealing his hidden legacy in front of mortals. Escaping from them and hiding away.

Even when his eyes did look once more over all realms his did not see the boy hiding in the caves he was born in. Nor did he see the Casket responding to him. Be it magic or natural occurrence, something was blocking his all seeing eyes from seeing what was below the surface.

And so Loki of Jotunheim remained lost for a long time.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

The streets of a small town in New Mexico were deserted.

At the edge of town, behind the large glass panels, the air-condition working on full blast desperately tried to cool down the stuffy air inside the large laboratory. Several computers that worked on different calculations were making it's job a whole lot harder.

But Jane Foster was out of options.

Her theories weren't accepted in the scientific community, they were considered ridiculous and waste of her time and talent. Because of that it was difficult for her to get funds and a better research center. So she had to resign herself to the turned on oven that was Puente Antiguo.

But that didn't stop the young astrophysicist from continuing to work on her theory that an Einsteimn-Rosen bridge wasn't just possible on the paper, something other scientist questioned as well. She believed it was possible to build one, perhaps not in her lifetime for the amount of focused energy one would requite to activate the bridge couldn't be produced by ten nuclear plants together.

Or that is what her test equations said.

Still she didn't give up.

A cup of coffee was placed on the desk next to Jane's right hand and she looked up from the paperback book she was reading to smile at her intern.

"Thanks Darcy."

"No problem, boss lady. Not sure how you can stand to drink something hot in this weather but I am here to keep you hydrated."

Jane took a sip of the piping hot liquid and sighed. She needed that.

Yes, it was hot outside... and inside too, but she's been working on recalibrating the only scanner she had that was strong enough to read more clearly strange radiation that appeared suddenly somewhere in Europe. And it took all her skill and patience. Not to mention it took her almost the entire night.

The radiation appeared little under a week ago, before vanishing again. She didn't paid much attention to it at first, thinking it was natural occurrence. But when it started to appear on regular basis it became clear it was everything but natural.

Still, she could have let it go. Let someone else chase it, and discover what it is.

But when Erik, her father's old friend and her mentor, suggested she drops the matter and focuses on the Bridge theory... that was when Jane decided she needed to get to the bottom of the mystery.

She never told Darcy about her suspicions, and therefore didn't know her intern had few of her own.

The fact remained both women were convinced Erik didn't just work in this strange laboratory with Jane. He worked somewhere else too. But where and for whom, they did not know.

The door at the back of the building opened and Erik Selvig exited his small bedroom. Usually he would be up earlier, but he didn't return from wherever he went to till late in the night, only staying in the lab long enough to tell Jane she should take a break and get some sleep before going to his room.

But Jane couldn't leave something unfinished, as Darcy discovered when she arrived in the laboratory early that morning, to find her boss sleeping on the sofa. At least this time she managed to reach a soft surface and didn't fall asleep at her desk like she did some nights.

"Long night?" Darcy asked Erik as he poured himself a large mug of coffee.

"I am not as young as I used to me." he responded and sat at the round table, "Have you been up all night again, Jane?"

"No. I got a few hours of sleep." she responded and got up. Her cup was empty and she needed a refill. Not to mention her muscles were stiff from the sofa. It might look comfortable but it wasn't.

"So I talked to a friend of mine yesterday..." Erik started to talk and instantly got Jane's attention, "He said there is a position open for an assistant at the-"

"I am not interested Erik." she interrupted him mid-sentence, "I am not giving up my dream to teach on a college."

"There might not be another opportunity like this one for years Jane." he pointed out and she just shrugged.

"Anyway..." Darcy could sense the conversation was going in the worst possible direction and decided to intervene. She loved Jane and admired her courage to follow her dream rather than to play it safe. Something that Erik seemed to try and change in the past several months.

"Are there any Pop Tarts left?" Jane suddenly said and started to rummage through the kitchen cabinets for the food only she considered acceptable.

"Next to the microwave." her intern pointed her in the right direction.

Jane mumbled a thanks before preparing the quick and unhealthy meal for herself. With a plate and a fresh cup of coffee she returned to her place in front of the laptop and sat back down.

"How are things going with the equations?" Erik suddenly asked, noticing Jane paused with her favorite food half way to her mouth, "Jane?"

"They are going." she muttered before taking a bite and focusing back on the story she was reading.

She heard a sigh and a squeak of a chair being pushed back on the linoleum floor as Erik stood up. She knew what he was going to say. He said it often when she got off the course, when something else attracted her attention. And while each time it turned out to be a complete waste of time Jane was certain that this radiation signature meant something more.

"I worry about you." Erik said as he placed a hand on the back of the chair and looked over her shoulder, "You are losing your focus again. You have such a potential, but instead of utilizing it properly... You can't chase every single strange reading Jane. Your budget is tight as it is."

"I am not wasting my time or funds Erik. I am doing what I always wanted to do!"

The older man knew there was no way he could win this argument. Jane was far too stubborn, she was like her father in that way. That was why he got asked to keep an eye on her.

They had no doubt she could accomplish much, and if Jane was any different they would have approached her already to recruit her. But if she worked for them then her research would be their possession and she would never agree to that. Erik told them that straight away.

Jane wanted the whole world to know once she succeeded.

They would never allow potentially dangerous research results to reach the public.

That was why he got his order to keep them informed of her newest research results every week, so they can, if necessary, pull the plug. Erik hated doing this to Jane but it was for her own good.

"How's the book?" Darcy's question interrupted the awkward silence and Erik looked down on the desk to see what Jane was reading this time. Usually it was one of her old textbooks but today it seemed to be a fiction novel.

"I love it, thanks for the loan Darcy." she answered over her shoulder.

Erik lifted the pages on the left side to see the cover and instantly frowned. He was familiar with this nonsense, "You are aware this was written by a quasi-historian who claimed the story was based on old tales from some village in Norway and that he had in fact seen the lost prince with his eyes? Before he suddenly became invisible."

Jane shrugged, "It's still a good book, no matter who wrote it. And who says it's not true?"

"Everyone." Erik deadpanned.

"You have to admit it would make sense." Darcy perched on the edge of the desk, ignoring Jane's grumble not to do that, "The punishment mentioned in it, I mean."

"You are a scientist Jane, I expected you at least would stick to fact, rather than fiction."

Jane frowned at Erik, "I'm just reading a book. What is the big deal? You own Prose Edda, and that is just as fictional. Or do you actually believe a god named Loki exists and that he had intercourse with a stallion and gave birth to an eight-legged horse?"

"Jane..."

"If that is supposed to be possible, than why is it impossible to believe that Odin would punish the Frost giant king Laufey by hiding his son among humans as a punishment for attacking Earth?"

"Anyone who is a Frost giant or a giant in general would be noticed throughout the history." both girls blinked in confusion at Erik's words.

But Darcy was the one who said what both of them thought, "You need to lay off coffee, you are taking this way too seriously Erik."

Before he managed to respond Jane's scanner started to beep, startling them all. It was the one she recalibrated to the specific resonance of the radiation she's been picking up. The results were still unclear but she had a much cleared location, something other then somewhere in Europe.

Norway.

A groan made Jane turn away from the computer screen and look at her intern, "What?"

"I know you boss lady. You are going to do something crazy."

* * *

The first light of the day found Jane Foster with a phone receiver in her hand as she tried to explain her plan. The message she received, as a response to the one she sent the previous day, said they would like to hear more about it. But it was obvious to her it was all a waste of time.

"So what you are basically saying is-"

_"I am sorry Miss Foster but we are at the moment unable to fund your trip and continued research solemnly based on your current findings. If you, at any moment in the future, discover something more solid than just odd radiation readings we will off course offer our full support and aid."_

The beeps signaled that the call was disconnected.

As much as she wanted to slam the receiver back on its place Jane lowered it down carefully, still in the daze of yet another rejection. She was aware she didn't have much... but how can she gather more data if no one was willing to help her?

Even the University of Tromso remained deaf to her request. They didn't even dignified her with a response after she sent the full report about the radiation origins.

"Damn it!" angry tears escaped and Jane instantly wiped them off. She didn't want to cry, not over this. But the frustration of constantly being rejected by the science community and not being taken seriously stung.

More beeping interrupted her musing and Jane angrily slammed her laptop shut.

She knew what was on the screen anyway. The scanner once more caught the radiation signature, possibly localized it better since with each passing day she had more data and could recalibrate the sensitive machine by hand.

But at the moment she didn't want to even look at it. Even if it pinpointed the correct location in the inch, she didn't want to know. Not right now.

The temperature outside was slowly rising and Jane turned on the air-conditioning units that kept the laboratory livable before standing up and walking to the large windows.

For the hundredth time in the past couple of days she wondered if it was all worth it. Her dream... her research... She was only causing herself emotional pain. A rejection after rejection, committees that didn't even listen to what she had to say, funds received on a dropper.

And then there was Erik.

Few months age Jane would have sworn her father's friend and her mentor was on her side all the way. Now she was no longer sure.

Jane sighed and leaned her forehead on the cool glass.

The sudden sound startled the young astrophysicist, making her bump her head on the window panel. She glanced around with a frown, trying to see what could have made such a noise. But all the machines around her beeped in one way or the other. None of them... vibrated?

A silver object lied innocently on the round dining table. Seconds later it vibrated again, proving without the doubt that was what surprised Jane.

She recognized it without a problem. It was Erik's cell phone, the one he was never without. The one he never left out of his sight. But by some strange happening he seemed to have forgotten it last night before going to bed.

Jane ignored the device and walked to the back of the building where the two small bedrooms and a tiny bathroom were stationed. Since she had her trailer the bedroom were occupied by Erik and Darcy.

Well, of of them was empty. Darcy went back home with her six credits yesterday morning. And upon knocking several times on the other door, and then opening them to peek inside, Jane realized the other room was empty too. And the bed looked like no one slept in it.

Erik, who said he was tired and retired early last night, didn't actually slept in his bed.

Brown eyes looked to the right where the back door stood at the end of the hallway and flashed in anger.

He lied to her.

Jane stormed back in the laboratory. She would get her answers, courtesy be damned. Even if it meant she would learn Erik was having a secret relationship with Izzy; she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Not when he returned. Now!

The phone wasn't locked, Erik most likely didn't think such protection was necessary since he never left it unsupervised. Jane was grateful for that. It saved her a lot of time and trouble.

On the screen was a photo of an old star chart, like the one her father had in his office. That little fact reminded her she was currently prying into something private. And she would have left the phone where she found it... left the questions unanswered... if not for the fact Erik had two new messages.

And both were from someone who was on the contact list named Coulson-SHIELD.

The Internet search on SHIELD popped out some pages on medieval weaponry, nothing special really. Nothing that gave Jane the answers she needed. 

Opening the messages might, but then Erik would know she read them. She could delete them...

With renewed dedication Jane stormed in the kitchen area and took the cell phone in her hand. Erik may be her mentor but right now she didn't trust him. If she's wrong she'll apologize for the breech of privacy, but if she's right...

First message was short, _"Denied."_

Second made Jane wish she was strong enough to crush the phone in her hand, _"Agents are on stand-by to seize Foster's instruments at your discretion. She must not get the exact location before SHIELD. Keep us in the loop."_

Jane didn't care if the phone screen cracked after she slammed it on the table, she didn't care that her stomach growled cause she hasn't had anything to eat yet, she ignored everything but her laptop. Earlier she didn't want to check the scanner's latest results, too furious to do it. Too disappointed.

But now...

The brunette entered the correct program and scrolled through the readings. The origins of the radiation were somewhere in Norway, Erik knew that and now most likely this Coulson that he is in contact with knew it too. 

The newest batch of readings didn't do much, it narrowed down her search but it was still a large territory. Whatever it was that radiated so unusually it was up on the North. A quick search of the maps and Jane decided on her destination.

The University of Tromso didn't respond to her message, but it doesn't mean she can't travel there on her own.

Jane looked around the laboratory and easily identified the most important of her machines, it were the ones that she built herself. It pained her to even think what she had to do, but even that was better then allowing someone to get their hands on her stuff.

Her mind was made up.

All she had to do now is make few calls and pack.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness behind the glass panels of the laboratory in Puente Antugoe was an unusual sight. All the residents of the small town were already used to the odd young doctor who studied the stars and would stay up late to do so.

So when Erik stepped in front of the building and realized there were no signs of life coming from the inside he wasn't sure what to think.

It was possible Jane decided to grab diner at Izzy's for a change, instead of few Pop Tarts that were her usual meal of choice. Or she was bored alone in the lab, now that her intern returned to college, and went to bed early. It was unlikely but one can never know.

Last night he went out through the back door to meat with Coulson. The SHIELD agent wanted to talk to him personally about some of the more dangerous aspects of Jane's research. Namely, what could be at the source of the things.

Or rather who.

Erik wondered if Phil would tell him the whole story why SHIELD was so interested in the research and the readings if they weren't old friends. Probably not since it was classified as national security. He probably suspected Erik was second-guessing his decision to spy on Jane for them.

As it turned out a blue skinned man was at the center of the tale. A man capable of vanishing in thin air like he never existed.

He first appeared on radar in World War II, a terrorist organization called Hydra tried to locate him in an effort to use him as either a guinea pig or, if they succeed in persuading him to work for them, as an agent. After a raid on a Hydra headquarters they found detailed notes and maps about sightings.

They were limited to Europe, with most of them in Norway.

Erik was shocked to learn the terrorists even located and questioned the man who wrote the silly book Jane was reading about Norse mythology. They tortured him for informations, hoping he could tell them something useful.

According to the notes the man claimed the blue skinned man was Jotun prince.

He didn't want to tell Phil he thought SHIELD was just wasting their resources chasing a fairy tale, but that doesn't mean he didn't think it.

A character from old tales does not live on Earth, that is just absurd.

But SHIELD still persists and Erik agreed to get them Jane newest readings. Because in all it's absurdness their multi million dollars machines and whatnot could not accomplish what Jane's self-made scanner could.

He thought Jane would have willingly help SHIELD if she knew they were in need of her help. Coulson disagreed and quoted some psycho-test Jane allegedly took while in college which claimed she would be unwilling to cooperate without full insight into matters and they would never allow her full access. It simply wasn't done with external associates.

Erik was told some things but he wasn't under the impression he knew the full story.

Getting the keys out of his jacket pocket he unlocked the lab door and turned on the fluorescent lights. It took them a few seconds to warm up and illuminate the large space. A clear sign they haven't been working recently.

When they finally turned on Erik stood frozen in his spot as he looked around. He could not believe what he was seeing.

The machines that were normally lined the east wall and humming constantly were now silent; their parts removed and stashed in two large boxes by the metal tables that they lied on.

Scanners Jane designed and built herself were also turned off and dismembered. Among them was the one she used to track down the strange radiation readings from Norway. It was now only a husk of the machine, it's inner parts in a plastic bin mixed with miscellaneous metal parts and wires.

And Jane was no where in sight.

Erik left the lab and went to the camper that served as Jane's home. The door was locked and there was no light on inside. She wasn't there either.

After returning to the laboratory Erik noticed his phone on the desk where the main laptop used to be. The phone he forgot to take when he said he was going to bed early.

Now both the laptop and the research were gone.

"Damn it." he muttered and called Jane first. Her phone started to ring from somewhere in the cardboard box with machines parts.

Next on his call list was Darcy. She and Jane have gotten pretty close and he hoped the former intern would know something.

_"You should have thought about Jane before you became a traitor."_ Darcy said it as she saw it, _"She called me and said what you did. And you call yourself her friend."_

Erik sighed when the loudmouthed girl disconnected the call. There was only one choice now.

He had to call Coulson and inform him of the new development.

* * *

Jane looked out of the tall window at the gloomy sky and sighed. London weather matched her mood perfectly.

She could hear her mother move things around the kitchen as she prepared tea for the two of them and looked at the clock on the wall for the fifth time in just few minutes. It felt like she was running out of time, and yet she still had an hour before she needed to go to catch the flight for her actual destination.

London was just a necessary stop.

Maura Foster was quite surprised when her daughter called, but happy to hear from her little girl. Even when Jane got to the point and asked for financial help. At first she believed it was for research, or for one of her machines. But it was for a trip.

"Now, tell me about this sudden trip of yours." she spoke before placing a silver platter with two cups of tea and a pot on the coffee table, "Is it because of a man?"

Jane blushed and shook her head. She wasn't sure how to explain to her mother what was going on. Instead she took the lovely hand painted porcelain cup and sipped the piping hot tea. She preferred coffee, but right now she needed the warmth the tea provided.

"It's more job related. But a personal trip nevertheless." Jane decided to be as vague as possible, before adding to calm her frowning mother, "And who knows, maybe I do meet a nice man there."

Maura hummed as she watched her daughter squirm under her gaze. She knew Jane wasn't telling her things intentionally, but she was willing to let it slide this time. Instead she focused on another matter, "Just remembered what you promised me for this sudden financial assistance."

Jane quietly nodded, a blush of mortification spreading over her cheeks.

Like all mothers hers too demanded grandchildren.

And she made sure to remind Jane of it an hour later when they said goodbyes at the airport, before Jane got on the plant for Tromso.

Unaware of the course her life would take very soon.

Unaware the SHIELD was already checking her passport and sending two agents to track her down and follow her every move. If she knew something, if she found something, they had to know.

Coulson took his phone and dialed the number that would connect him with SHIELD's director Fury. He needed to inform him doctor Foster just might find them that radiation source.

* * *

Ami Hotel was lovely and Jane was glad she managed to snag one of the single bed rooms. She had no idea how long she will have to stay and she needed to be careful with her funds. There was no way he mother would be willing to lend her more money.

She was tired and needed to sleep, jet lag was starting to kick in and she could barely see properly at the screen of her laptop. But before getting to bed she needed to check just one more thing.

According to the readings the source of the radiation was outside of the city so she needed a way to investigate the surrounding fjords. First she checked out the tracks but soon found Fjord Excursion, a group tour that showed tourists the wonders of the nature. It wasn't a perfect setting but Jane decided it was better if she went out there with the guide, at least for the first time.

Next trip was tomorrow at noon and they still had few spaces open. To Jane that was perfect. She had time to research a bit before it was time to go.

Eventually, after checking few more pages online, and making some notes on the pad she got in the airport duty-free, Jane set the alarm on the clock on the bedside table and went to sleep.

She had a long day in front of her.

* * *

Brown eyes closed... green eyes opened.

Lael awakened and exited the cave that was his home for centuries. A cave he would abandon to travel but always found himself returning to. It was familiar. It was safe.

He could see the bright lights of the city in the distance. They were bright, too bright, for they made it impossible to see the stars once one was walking the wide streets.

But he had no choice bot to go to Tromso every once in a while, in the dead of the night and hidden from sight with an unusual ability he had discovered by accident. It allowed him to watch the words changing while he remained unseen to all but few individuals throughout the history.

That night he stole food again to survive.

He knew she would hate him doing that, his mother that left him too soon, but he did not see another option. He could not live among the people as one of them.

How could he when he was a monster parents tell their children about?

* * *

Tromso library and archives left Jane in awe as she approached the building. The tall walls made exclusively out of glass, arched roof on all four sides that made it look symmetrical. It was quite an architectural venture, and it looked amazing.

It was fairly early, only people in the library the older woman behind the counter that smiled kindly at Jane as the astrophysicist entered and few students that were surrounded with thick tomes and making notes. 

It was no trouble to find the historical section and after skimming over the titles she couldn't read Jane managed to find few English editions of the Norway and, more specifically, Tromso history books. 

The books contained the more general historical stories, nothing meaningful really, and soon Jane found herself frustrated by it. But she was a researcher. She was used to hard work, to long nights and even longer days of sitting in front of a computer screen and working on equations. It was foolish to expect results within an hour.

Especially since she didn't know what she was hoping to find.

The truth was the trip to the library was more a way to spend the time before the tourist track through the fjords.

She mindlessly turned few pages as the story from the mythology book popped back in her head. It was distracting her from work, but Jane couldn't help but thinking about it.

It captivated her from the moment she read it the first time. She couldn't explain it, it never happened before that a work of fiction got her attention like that and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

After an hour and a half of going through few books in English Jane decided to simply ask for assistance. Cause all she found were mentions of the old settlement that existed in this area and the old maps of what this area looked before geologically, with few rivers and caves marked.

She really needed help. And who is better then the woman who lived and worked in Tromso.

"I'm sorry, do you speak English?" she asked the librarian.

The older lady smiled at her, "Of course dear. How can I help you?"

Jane breathed a sigh of relief at her luck, "I'm trying to find out more about Tromso, but all the books are just general informations."

"Yes, and you wish to know something more. In that case I suggest visiting the Tromso University Museum, it has quite an extensive collection of historical items and photos. Even an old letter that was dated to be over a thousand years old. It is one of the more interesting exhibits in the Cultural history section."

Jane opened her mouth to ask additional question, to inquire about the book, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed two figures near the rack that held today's issues of local and international newspapers. She wasn't sure what made her suspicious of them but the feeling told her she needed to avoid them at all cost. So she thanked the older librarian and left the building.

A quick check on her watch told she she still had plenty of time before she had to meet up with the group of tourists that went on a hike at the fjords. And the city map on the square in front of the library told her in which direction to go next.

Unlike the library, Tromso University Museum wasn't housed in a spectacular building. Plain white walls and several buildings that formed the museum weren't mush. But inside they had an amazing selection of over two thousand exhibits.

Jane wasn't really sure what she was doing there, what she was hoping to find. It's not like there will be a sign in the museum saying "You are looking for the source of unusual radiation? Well, look no further."

She was wasting her time.

But still she walked in.

It was a strange feeling, like what ever she was looking for was here, when she knew for sure it wasn't. The results of the final scan showed clearly the source she was looking for was few miles away. She just didn't know exactly where.

A small portable scanner would have been perfect for this but she never had enough funds to acquire one. She will have to rely on luck. Or fate. Or... something.

A letter stood framed in glass, damaged on the edges and looking incredibly fragile. It must have been if it was over a thousand years old like the little tag at the bottom claimed. In truth Jane doubted it, it seemed unlikely that paper would remain preserved for such a long time.

"Oh, why not..." Jane muttered and transcribed the few words that she managed to read in the pad she carried in the jacket pocket.

It was good thing she stopped because in the reflective surface she could see two men from the library, only now they were too carefully observing a tunic decorated with stitching that was falling apart at the seams. Still, it must have looked amazing when it was first made.

Sudden sound of children laughter, as an entire class of kids followed by three teachers, entered the room gave Jane the perfect excuse to move towards the exit. She did stop few times at various exhibits and made few notes but within few minutes she managed to leave the large room and the men she would bet were following her.

* * *

Once she was back in the hotel Jane turned on her laptop and rechecked the final scan results. She was certain she was in the right place but without additional data she was fishing in the dark.

And she knew it.

"Damn it..." a curse escaped her lips just as tears escaped her eyes.

She was looking for a source of unusual radiation that isn't usually found in nature. Therefore it was only logical that that source isn't commonly found. But what could it be?

That frustrated the astrophysicist the most.

And Jane realized how reckless and badly thought through her plan was.

She didn't pause to think, to consider the options. She read the messages Erik received and reacted explosively, flying half way across the planet on a wild goose chase and looking for something she didn't know where to look for. Or what to look for.

If she wasn't so stubborn to admit defeat she would have packed her things and went to the airport right this minute. But pride and desire to prove herself prevented her from doing that. 

She look the pad out of the pocket of her jacket and opened to the page where she wrote the words from the letter. The translator didn't help her much, the language was archaic and no longer used. So she did a search of the actual words in hope that would give her some results.

Some had no search results; some were fascinating.

Jane wrote a translation below every word she managed to translate and once she reached the end of the list she looked over what she now had. And brown eyes widened.

Black on white stood the words 'sister son', 'friend', 'cold', 'blue' and 'monster'.

"What was going on back then?" Jane asked.

The silence was her only response until a book fell out of her bag that barely hanged on the back of the chair. It hit the wooden floor and made Jane jump.

Looking at it she noticed it opened upon the fall and was now open on the section about Loki Laufeyson. A Frost giant.

A cold blue child that was left on Earth as punishment.

"Oh, come one." the logical side of Jane instantly reacted and she picked it up again and stuffed it back in her bag. Two sandwiched she got from the hotel restaurant and two bottles of water followed.

She believed it was possible to create an Einstein-Rosen bridge, but some theories are just crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane reached the pick up place with just minutes to spare. She was so focused on the book it completely slipped her mind she was supposed to go on the half-day excursion at the fjords. Luckily the buses waited near her hotel so Jane didn't have a long way to get to them.

She approached the guide with a list of those who reserved a place for the sightseeing and greeted him. His English was pretty good and just minutes later her name was checked and she took a seat in the back of the bus.

The sun was high in the sky, for some reason the trip was scheduled to begin at noon. It was a bit strange to Jane who was used to school trips that started early in the morning so they could be home before it was dark outside.

A question from somewhere at the front of the bus made her lean in the aisle. Apparently someone else wondered the same thing.

"Another company goes in the morning. We scheduled out trip this way to prevent the visitors from mixing up and getting lost in the crowd. It happened in the past many times." the guide was polite, but it was possible to hear in his voice he was annoyed with reckless tourists who didn't listen to instructions.

Jane looked away and smiled at the older woman next to her who was fixing the strap of her camera. In that moment Jane wondered if she would stick out too much by not carrying a camera of any kind, but she quickly forgot all about that when she looked past the older woman and through the window. There, on the sidewalk, stood the two men from earlier.

And they were looking straight at her.

Jane instantly sat straighter in her seat, looking directly at the backrest in front of her and the colorful flyer tucked in the net there. Her thoughts were all over the place as she desperately tried to keep her breathing calm. Freaking out right now would do her no good.

She had no idea who they were but it didn't matter really. They were following her, what more did she need to know?

Sometimes during her mental rant Jane thoughts turned to Erik. He must have known she was gone by now, possibly panicked at the sight of the dismantled machines in the lab, and tried to call her. She wondered whom he called next.

Brown eyes widened as Jane cursed under her breath and then glanced to see if her travel companion heard her. Luckily the older woman was too focused on her camera to pay any attention to the astrophysicist next to her.

She was certain Erik called this Coulson guy. She didn't manage to find out what SHIELD was, but if it was an acronym... the possibilities were endless.

And to think she considered calling her mentor when she returned to the hotel.

Jane knew she was over her head with this trip and could use help. Any other day she would turn to Erik for assistance and guidance, today she wanted to cry at the knowledge her father's old friend worked with someone who was after her research, and possibly had her tracked down and followed.

* * *

The guide was friendly man in his early thirties who answered all the questions with a patience of a saint and a thick accent that made it a bit harder for Jane to understand him. She considered staying on the edge of the group, instead of in the very center of it, but a feeling of being watched made her change her mind about that.

Obviously it was far safer to remain close.

After few minutes of walking it became rather difficult to focus on the task on hand. And frankly Jane didn't know what she was looking for anyway, so she started to look around, finally noticing the beauty that surrounded her.

The wind was pretty strong this close to the cliffs but the chill didn't bother her in the least. The young astrophysicist stood rooted on a single spot for several moment before a click on her right made her turn to see what was going on.

It was the woman she sat next to on the bus.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" the older woman asked, "It's been my dream to visit the fjords for few years now and eventually I decided to just go for it. Life is too short to postpone things, you know."

Jane nodded, a small smile on her face, before she looked in the distance once more.

The tall green grass moved like waves around them, the air smelled like salt. It was calm... relaxed... serene.

Her slow footsteps eventually brought Jane away from the group as she passed the guide that was answering questions in between telling the tourists about the history of this place. And while eyes were focused on the blue horizon, her mind was elsewhere.

Jane had a feeling she would have to call this trip a bust and return to Puente Antiguo empty handed, waiting for whomever Erik worked with to come to her. If they haven't already waited for her. If they haven't already sent someone to pick her up here as she suspected. Honestly, she didn't know which option was worse.

Einstein-Rosen bridge was her main focus, her goal in life.

Jane wiped away the tears that gathered in her brown eyes before they managed to escape. She felt so angry at herself and she didn't even know exactly why.

For letting this strange reading pull her focus away from her research?

For traveling thousands of miles only to find nothing?

For letting herself be blinded by anger towards Erik to do something so stupid?

What could she, an astrophysicist that was mocked by her peers for having too big dreams, find in this land that hasn't been found already?

"... Frost giants?"

Jane's head snapped in the direction of the group that still hasn't moved from their spot. If it continued like this with questions they won't see much of the fjords in the excursion beyond this one spot.

And as lovely as the view was grass, tiny blue flowers and a large boulder at the edge of the cliff weren't much.

Still, the mention of Frost giants eased her annoyance a bit.

The guide laughed, "I have read the book you speak of. I personally do not believe in the tale but there are some who do. Many older people would tell tales of seeing a... are you part of our group?"

Sudden change of subject made Jane step a bit to the right to see beyond the gathered group. She was curious whom the guide addressed and, based on the number of people that turned to look in the direction of the buses, she wasn't the only one.

"No." one of the two men that slowly walked towards the group answered, "We are merely taking a stroll."

"Ah, alright. Now as I was saying... I heard many older people mentioning they have seen the blue man. Apparently he visits Tromso. It sounds more like a children's story if you ask me, a tale about a monster that would come to take them away if they misbehave."

Jane listened only vaguely as she tried to find somewhere to hide. For now the newcomers were listening to the guide answering the question about the Frost giants, but if she's right they will soon start searching for her.

It was quite a risk she was making but carefully Jane walked to the edge of the cliff and stepped on the small ledge. A quick glance down informed her she needed to be extremely careful and still for there was little chance she would survive the fall.

And for a second Jane felt like laughing hysterically at the strange turn her life took.

It felt like hours, but was actually only minutes later, that the footsteps approached her hiding place and Jane took a shaky breath before carefully wiping her eyes. She tried to tell herself it was the wind that irritated her eyes, not the feeling of helplessness, that caused few tears to escape.

She had no idea what she was doing.

What she supposed to do next.

She was hiding but what was the point?

She could go back to where the buses were parked and then what?

Could rejoin the group with some excuse why she wondered off and then what?

"You're an idiot, Jane Foster." she muttered to herself, "What are you doing here?"

After few moments of allowing herself to doubt herself and hate herself for the stupid decisions she made Jane looked around the corner of the large moss covered rock that was her hiding place. Her brown eyes instantly found the two forms she was looking for.

The men were looking around, as if looking for something specific, and Jane felt her heart started to beat faster. She moved back behind the bolder and took another shaky breath.

There was no way out for her.

And Jane knew it.

Looking around herself Jane saw nothing but the narrow edge and then the fall. The bare rock and dirt under her feet stretched to the left and led down towards the sea, but the path was so narrow Jane doubted anyone would even dare to take it. 

"I'm not doing it." a whisper escaped her lips, "I'm stepping out from behind this place and rejoining the group. I'll say I had to pee or something. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Loud voices made Jane's breath hitch as she turned in the direction of the excursion group. The wind was blowing harder by now and it felt like whisting in her ears, but she could still hear them. They were that loud.

"Excuse me?" she recognized the guide's accent.

"Jane Foster, she is in your group but isn't present. Young American, brown hair and eyes. She is wanted, it's a matter of national security."

Jane frowned. National security? It seemed more like a convenient excuse than the truth.

Brown eyes widened and Jane began to panic. National security. She really was on to something and they, whomever they were, wanted to know what she knew. That must be what's going on.

Jane took a deep breath and glanced to her left.

"Could it be worse then it already is?" she asked the wind and seconds later made the first careful step down the narrow path.

* * *

The entrance was large and Jane wondered how it wasn't mentioned in any articles she read about this area. Perhaps because it was on such a location and therefor hidden from sight.

Looking up she realized she walked down almost halfway down the cliff and shivered, from chill or from fear Jane wasn't sure. All she knew was she made the strange decisions and was now standing in front of some sort of cave in Norway.

Only few steps in the cave and Jane already started to doubt the sanity of this idea. She couldn't see a single thing, especially since she was out on the sunlight just moments before. As large as the opening was it let in very little light in and she didn't have a flash light.

"Of all the dumb things I did this must be the-" Jane gasped as a faint light from the dept of the cave slowly moved towards her. It wasn't a regular flash light, it wasn't directed light.

It looked more like... Jane's mouth opened in shock as a globe of pale blue light appeared, flying in air.

In fright Jane stepped back but tripped over the backpack she didn't even realize she dropped. She didn't even flinch at the pain of landing on her behind or twisting her ankle. Her eyes never left the strange flying orb.

Until a heartbeat later, when a man stepped out of the darkness of the cave into the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Green eyes watched the unknown woman with interest.

He had expected her to get up from the floor after she fell down and run out of this place. But instead she carefully reached to touch the light globe he created to illuminate the darkness of the cave that was his home for many years.

He watched her gently cup the globe in both hands and smile slightly.

Moments later a small smile appeared on his face as well when she mouthed a shocked, "Wow...". But it vanished as fast as it appeared. Because his mind finally registered what his eyes were seeing.

An intruder.

He took a step closer and Jane finally looked up from the wonder in her hands only to see anger swirling in stranger's green eyes. Anger directed at her. Because she dared to come inside the cave, because she found it in the first place. Because she will leave and tell the others about this place and about him.

And he wasn't willing to let that happen.

He had spent too many years evading those who looked for him.

Lael wasn't a fool. He knew there were some with questionable interest searching for any real proof of his existence and location. He may not leave his sanctuary often but he knew. He heard the whispers.

Before, when the lands around him were still pure and clean he ventured out more often and traveled further away. But with the technology came the weariness. The humans around him became far too eager to kill and destroy. To pollute the land that feed them and water that  was so essential for them.

There were times in the past when he wished he did not escape the burning house but instead died where he was raised, among things he knew and held dear. But instead he continued to live and see the world change. Change by people who cared about little else but themselves.

And this one in front of him was just like them.

Jane took a shaky breath and released the globe of light from her grasp that floated away from her and towards it's creator the moment it was free. And then slowly, like she stood in front of a wind animal and didn't want to startle it, she started to stand up.

Lael instantly growled in warning.

"I'm sorry..." Jane whispered and tried to take a step back away from him but once more tripped over her canvas backpack. Only this time she didn't fall down on the hard ground. This time a hand grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her in the other direction.

And Jane found herself pressed to the strangers chest.

"Who are you?" his voice sounded like silk but the strange accent she couldn't place and obvious anger behind the question made the young astrophysicist close her eyes and pull away slightly. But he refused to let her go, his grasp on her arm still strong enough to leave a bruise on her skin.

"Jane. Jane Foster." she whispered.

Lael didn't really care about her name, it wasn't what he wanted to know. He was more interested in learning who she worked for. But she was obviously being intentionally obtuse.

He didn't know what they called themselves just that they existed. He was visiting a village somewhere South in a land where they spoke a different language when he learned about them. When he heard the whispers about a village that was burned down by people that searched for a blue man.

Lael still felt guilty for that. For his control slipping and his blue skin becoming visible to few people after he saw her. The girl with blue eyes and hair like gold. The girl who looked like Signe.

She must have died in the fire as well. The whispers said there were no survivors.

"How did you find this place? Did they tell you where to look? Do they know I'm here?" he started to fire out questions as his grip tightened even further.

Until a quiet sob that escaped Jane's lips made him realize he was causing her pain.

Jane gingerly massaged her forearm, trying to get the circulation going again, all the while worriedly waiting for the stranger to say something else. Because right now she wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't upset him again.

She had a feeling truthfully answering his questions wasn't going to be enough for that.

The little globe of light floated in front of the strange man that lived in the cave, bathing his face in eerie light and created shadows that made him look monstrous to the frightened woman in front of him. She wanted to turn around and run away but Jane knew what was waiting for her outside.

If those two realized she wasn't with the excursion group anymore they were probably looking for her and they... Jane gasped and turned around to look at the entrance into the cave. But it was hard to notice it, despite it's size, due to a fact it curved and the actual opening was just behind the bend.

"Waiting for someone to arrive and rescue you from a monster?" he mocked but Jane noticed how he practically spit out the word 'monster'.

Had he considered himself as such?

"Hiding." she answered shortly and turned to look at the strange dark haired man again, "They are looking for me."

"They? Who are they?"

"I don't know."

Green eyes continued to observe her closely, taking a note of every little thing, every single nervous movement and shaky breath she took. She feared him but it seemed she feared whom ever was out there even more.

"I am Lael. The monster." he suddenly said and Jane's eyes widened in shock.

She stood frozen in the spot as he turned around and started to walk away, deeper into the dark cave. Only when the globe of light floated after him, leaving her in near darkness did Jane snapped out of it and followed him.

She followed him despite every single nerve in her body screamed she should turn around and run back out. Because outside in the sunlight was safety. Here in the darkness was the unknown.

And nothing could be more unknown then the man that possessed a floating globe of light. Her inquisitive mind would find no rest if she left without learning more about how that was possible.

So Jane lifted her backpack from the floor where it fell and followed Lael into the darkness.

* * *

The space around them was so large Jane couldn't see the cave walls. Despite four globes of light, identical to the one she previously held in her hands, floated lazily around the pair of them they never managed to illuminate the cave completely.

"You called yourself a monster." Jane interrupted the tense silence, "Why?"

"It is what I am."

He looked slightly uncomfortable under her gaze, felt like she was analyzing him in an attempt to recognize what others have seen centuries ago.

"I don't see it. I don't believe it." Jane said calmly, and when he looked at her sharply she clarified, "You let go of my arm the moment you realized you were hurting me. A monster would have squeezed harder. You let go and then prevented me from falling down. You-"

"You know nothing!" Lael growled, "I am a monster that hides behind this face, behind this skin. You have not seen me like they have!"

Jane flinched at his anger but still she felt no fear. What she said to him was true. It felt safe to be around him; she couldn't really explain it.

Something in his rant kept bothering her, kept poking at her mind. He said 'they' have seen him as a monster. Jane looked down at the bag next to her feet and wondered if the answer could be so close. And so incredible. The letter was ancient. It couldn't possibly be him.

"Your silence tells me you have finally seen the truth." his silky voice echoed slightly in the large cave and gave Jane goosebumps. He had an incredible voice.

But instead of answering him she asked a simple question, "How old are you?"

"I am old." he answered cryptically. But it was an answer to itself and gave Jane plenty of clues. The fact he managed to produce globes of light was a clue too. 

He may not be human.

Reaching down she took her backpack and lifted it on the flat stone she was sitting on. She could feel his eyes following her every movement and it made her nervous. What if she was wrong? What if she insults him?

Two sandwiches she packed this morning were on top and she took them out before handing one to the man opposite of her.

Jane could see the look of pure shock on his face as his eyes moved from her face to her hand that held the offering. She presumed he simply didn't expect her to share.

She had no idea his long dead mother was the only one who ever ensured he had something to eat.

For centuries he stole to feed himself. It became easier after he discovered he could become invisible. He only wished the sight he had seen on that day could become as unseen as him. Even now, even after all these years, he clearly remembers her face. Her expression when she saw caught the glimpse of him at the edge of the settlement.

Signe whom he loved deeply... and a little child that held her hand.

She looked ready to scream. And then she looked confused.

And he had noticed he could not see his reflection in the window.

Signe must have believed him dead, a ghost that came to haunt them. For no one ever came to look for him. No one ever found him until this odd woman that offered him her food.

And he accepted it.

In exchange he made two apples appear from wherever he makes them go and handed her one.

And she accepted it; after gaping in wonder at something he no longer thought as special.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked after taking a bite out of the sandwich Jane gave him, "You claimed you are not searching for me. But what are you searching for?"

Jane remembered what she was reaching for from her bag in the first place and took out her small notebook and opened it, "I am a scientist, I'm researching space mostly and trying to find a way to create a bridge that would connect the worlds."

"You believe there are other worlds out there?" he knew there was eagerness to hear her response in his voice, but if Jane noticed it she didn't comment on it.

"Honestly I don't know, there is no actual proof. But I would like to believe there are." she was honest with him, "Anyway... I came to Norway because of the strange reading my scanner picked up recently. I never saw anything like it before and had to find the source."

"I see."

Jane shrugged, "I found you instead."

Lael looked at her closely, confused by this young woman. There were so many conflicting things inside his mind going on right now. He didn't trust people, how could he after what happened with those he grew up with, but at the same time he wanted to trust her.

He had no reason not to.

"What is it?" he eventually asked after seeing her frown at the notebook in her hand.

She looked reluctant to answer his question and the silence spread between them for several minutes. He let her have her silence and finished the sandwich instead. Only when the sound of him biting into an apple reached her did Jane finally took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I was at the museum in Tromso this morning. Among the items related to the area's history was a barely illegible letter. I wrote down the words I could read and translated them later. It was... ummm..."

"May I see it?" Lael asked and reached halfway, moments later a small notebook was placed in his hand.

In retrospective he wished he wasn't so curious about what she spoke about. He recognized the words, his mother had taught him how to read when he was a child. There were only five words written on the page... five words that told him all he needed to know.

Jane screamed in fright as all six globes suddenly extinguished at the same time, leaving the cave in complete darkness. She sat frozen on the spot for several minutes, not saying anything and trying not to hyperventilate. Only sign that Lael was still present and sitting opposite of her was the ragged breathing she heard coming from his direction.

He was in distress.

Still she remained silent.

Jane suspected it was better to let him break the silence, she didn't want to ask a question that would make him more upset and possibly cause him to leave her alone in the dark cave. She doubted she would find a way out easily without his help.

Jane didn't know how long she sat in complete darkness before a soft mumble, "Monster." broke the silence. Moments later a little spark appeared and Lael's face was illuminated by a single globe of light that appeared above his open palm. After it floated in her direction another one appeared out of thin air. Several more followed and soon the cave was once more bathed in their glow.

"Lael." she softly called his name and was shocked by the look of pain in his eyes that vanished in a heartbeat, but still she had seen it.

"It is what she called me. A monster. It is what I am."

Repeating the question seemed redundant but Jane needed to try again, "Why?"

"They had seen me as I am. I do not know why it happened but it did. My skin... it became blue. I became a monster like the one in the stories parents tell their children about to scare them into obedience."

"Blue..." Jane muttered and started to dig out in her backpack. Soon two bottles of water were on the ground and the bag followed it once she found what she was looking for.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she slowly opened a book that she took along for the excursion cause she planed to read it again on the bus.

"It's just a story. It's nothing more then a story." Jane started to mutter as she tried to find the right section. She suddenly looked at him and smiled, "It's just a story but what if it isn't."

* * *

 _"What do you mean 'you lost her'?"_ the gruff voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Sir, doctor Foster separated from the excursion group and most likely hid somewhere in the area. We think she only went on a trip to get to the location." the agent answered, "We got her laptop from the hotel room but we can't get in. If we could we would know more."

_"So you think she knows the exact location of the radiation source?"_

"It is a possibility."

_"Yes, we suspect the same thing. Stay in Tromso, I am sending more agents as backup. Find doctor Foster and get her into SHIELD's custody."_

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 

The darkness inside the cave matched the darkness outside. But that didn't bother Lael, he could see fairly well even without light. His green eyes could easily see the ragged ceiling way above his head. 

He could also easily see the woman sleeping few feet away, wrapped in a blanket he got out of that space and handed to her to keep her warm. She started to shiver as the day came to a close, he didn't feel the chills. He never has.

Lael couldn't help but wonder if it was because of what he actually is.

The tale Jane read from the book was fascinating and under different circumstances he wouldn't give it a second thought. But knowing how his skin becomes sometimes, how his eyes change color until they are blood red...

"It's madness." he whispered to the darkness.

But a part of him wondered if it was perhaps true. A part of him hoped it was. Because that would mean he wasn't the only one. There are others like him somewhere out there, among the millions of stars he loved to watch from the edge of the fjord that hid his home.

Tomorrow he might learn more. Tomorrow they would be exploring what lies behind the cave that is his home.

In the past centuries only once did he wander in the maze and he still doesn't know how long he was wondering it before finally finding the exit. All he knows he was extremely hungry and thirsty by the time he staggered back into the cave. He ate and drunk everything he collected in the previous visit to the nearest town in less then an hour.

And he never attempted to search the maze again.

But Jane thought they should. She also had a plan to prevent them from getting lost and walking in circles.

She moved slightly in her sleep and Lael turned to look at her. She managed to push the blanket down to hr waist so he got up from the ground and slowly moved towards Jane. He didn't want her to get cold so he gently pulled the thick blanket back up and smiled slightly as she sighed in her sleep.

She was fascinating. Seeking knowledge among the stars, hoping to find a way to create a bridge that would connect them.

He sat next to her and kept watching her sleep, while his mind replayed the conversation they had about what was written in the book. It said an artifact was hidden on Earth together with the Frost giant prince.

Lael turned towards the entrance in the maze and silently wondered what would have happened if he had found it back than when he wandered in the first time. He wondered what would happen if they found it tomorrow.

Slowly he lies down on Jane's right and closes his eyes.

And dreams of the frozen lands.


	8. Chapter 8

The light scraping sound woke Lael up from his light sleep. It took him several seconds to remember he was no longer alone in the cave; for the first time since he found it there was another in it with him.

For the first time he had company.

And she did not fear him.

"Lael?" he suddenly heard her voice in the darkness and a globe of light formed over his palm.

He could see her pupils dilating and her mouth opening slightly as the globe illuminated them both. The light danced on her features and for a moment he wondered what caused such a reaction. And then he noticed the blueness of his skin.

His right hand was still stretched out in front of him, his round magical lantern floating over it and revealing his true appearance to her. 

The blue skin and strange markings. His eyes the color of freshly spilled blood that should have had her flinch and look at him in disdain.

But Jane just smiled and mouthed, "Wow."

And he smiled back for she did not call him a monster.

This odd woman that knew him for only few hours accepted him when those he grew up with wished for his death.

"You should be sleeping." he whispered.

Jane just shook her head, tendrils of brown hair falling out of the ponytail. She ignored the soft tresses and instead focused on finding her shoes that she took off several hours ago when they decided it was time to rest. She just couldn't stand sleeping in hiking boots.

While she tied them back up Lael was quietly observing her, a look of worry entering his red eyes. She was getting ready to leave him. And he wasn't sure what to think about it.

"I always loved the stars, ever since I was a child." Jane's voice interrupted the silence and made Lael focus on her face instead on her hands that were still tying the laces. Even with only one globe giving them light he could see the twinkle in his eyes when she looked directly at him and smiled, "Have you ever just looked at them."

"What?" he was confused.

"The stars." Jane repeated, "Have you ever just stopped what ever you were doing and just looked at the night sky. The feeling is incredible. I always feel so..."

"Fascinated?" he asked with a small smile.

"Small." she finally found the right word and he frowned, "Earth is only one planet in the vast universe. And then there is the possibility of other universes existing parallel to ours, other realms. You have to stop and realize exactly how small and insignificant a single person truly is."

"I do not believe you are insignificant." the honesty in his voice surprised Jane and made her blush. As strange as it sounded it was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to her.

She eventually stood up and looked down on the strange blue man that continued to sit on the hard ground. He had two blankets and insisted she take both of them; one was underneath her shielding her from the hard stone ground, and the other one she used to cover herself.

His red eyes watched her every movement and Jane smiled slightly to calm him down and encourage him, "I wish to see the stars over the fjord. Will you join me?"

He watched in curiosity as she offered a hand to help him get up. He doubted she could, he found out a long time ago he was much stronger then he believed himself to me. But still he took her hand and stood up.

Several more globes of light appeared around them, illuminating their surroundings and helping them found the way in the large cave. Jane smiled once more at the blue skinned man walking next to her. It touched her that he seemed comfortable enough around her to keep his skin the lovely shade of purest sapphire.

In truth he simply forgot about it. For in her company he didn't feel like a monster. It was strange, he knew her only for few hours. And still she made him feel more comfortable in his true skin than some did when he hid his true face.

Still, with every step he took the blueness was slowly vanishing and pale skin was taking its place. He always felt too exposed out in the open, he did not wish anyone seeing him as he truly is.

They walked side by side until they reached the entrance to the cave, the entrance both found by accident.

And once they left the protection the old cave offered the found themselves standing on the narrow ledge with only few inches between them and the long drop to the water below. The danger was worth it though, at least in Jane's opinion. For above them the stars twinkled in delight.

"I never paid attention to them." Lael confessed eventually, interrupting the silence.

"Not many do." Jane responded with a shrug, "To some stars are just specks of light in the night sky. To me they are so much more."

"You wish to see them up close." it wasn't a question and Jane turned to look at him. The magical light he created for them in the cave was not floating around them but she didn't need it to see him. The full moon made him visible to her weak human eyes. She could see a small frown on his face.

"Lael?"

He turned to look at her, to focus his clear green eyes on her lovely face. They remained quiet for few minutes, just looking at each other. Jane had a feeling he was looking in her eyes for an answer to some unsaid question, and she wondered if he would found what he was searching for.

"If I am who you said I might be, the prince from the tale... it sounds crazy and improbable... but I hope I am the child that was left behind. Not for myself, but for you."

"What?" Jane gaped at him.

"I can not explain it, it makes no sense to me to feel like this... I do not know you. But if I am the lost prince of a frozen kingdom hopefully it will mean I can visit the other realms too. Because I... wish to show them to you."

Because he looked away from her shocked face Lael did not notice Jane wiping away a single tear that escaped.

He was right, it was strange. They knew close to nothing about each other. And yet she felt closer to him than to some she knew for years. She felt more attached to this man who was not human than to Donald, and she was in a relationship with him for over two years before it ended.

And that unnerved her a bit.

And also excited her.

* * *

The darkness of the cave seemed heavy at times, making Jane feel like it was smothering her. Several times during the night she found herself awake and staring at the unseen ceiling, the only sound in her pitch black surroundings a soft breathing of the man that slept few feet away from her.

He was not plagued by nightmares, at least for tonight.

She was not aware there were nights when he too lied wide awake, his mind running too fast, the dreams of the past torturing him. The voice in his mind that sounded suspiciously like a woman he once cared for calling him a monster.

She was not aware that it was her presence that brought him a restful night.

Jane sighed, she didn't know the time, her phone was thousands of miles away and she never bothered to get a wristwatch. But it couldn't be much longer until dawn.

Turning her head in the direction from where the sound of soft breathing was coming from Jane couldn't help but smile slightly, despite the weariness of her body. Lael was such a fascinating person, he had a strange sense of humor and was curious about everything. He wanted to learn everything.

She understood that desire. And she admired him.

For he lived in a cave for a long time, he did not reveal to her exactly how long, endured loneliness and struggled through the changes in the world around him.

"You should sleep." a quiet voice spoke.

Jane sighed, "I can't really sleep."

She heard rustling of clothes, of the simple pants and linen shirt Lael wore, despite the chill of the air. And seconds later a gentle touch almost made her jump out of her own skin.

Until she realized what it was that brushed next to her hand.

Until she felt his fingers gently moving, caressing her own.

And Jane let Lael hold her hand in the gentlest of grasps. And closed her eyes. And fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Unaware it was more to it then just strange curiosity that attracted her to him, and him to her.

It was Lael's very nature that created incarnate bonds between them.

* * *

"What are you doing?" a serious voice made Jane look up from the scarf in her lap and she saw Lael standing few feet away, watching her curiously and trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Is that breakfast?" she asked back instead, nodding at the fruit in his hands.

She usually had Pop Tarts and coffee for breakfast, but apples would work too in the lack of other food. She just wished the wonderful brown liquid was an option today too. Cause she had a feeling she would need it.

But strangely enough Jane didn't feel tired in the least, despite spending an hour or so outside watching the stars and than later staring at the unseen ceiling of the cave before Lael moved closer to her and they both fell into a restful sleep.

"I'm afraid that is all I can offer you." he responded while trying to squish the feeling his offer was inadequate. Not enough.

It felt like he supposed to bring her more food, fur to keep her warm, water to keep her clean. He never felt this way before, not even with the only woman he cared for in the past. But somehow this stranger woke up in him the most primal feelings.

"It's more then enough. Thank you." Jane said with a bright smile and Lael smiled back instantly.

"So..." he questioned again, "What are you doing?"

The astrophysicist looked back down on her lap where the dark green scarf was. She bought it in a duty free once she landed in Norway just in case. Actually, it was cause her mother insisted that she would be cold so far North. As usual she was right, after years in the hot desert Jane needed all the help she could get to stay warm.

Strangely enough the cave she was in at the moment was warm despite there was no fire burning and the magical globes of light radiated no warmth.

"You said there is a maze behind the cave. So I'm ensuring we don't get lost in it."

Lael frowned, "How?"

"I plan to tie one end of the thread at the entrance of the maze. That way we can follow the string back out. It's a trick from old Greek myth."

"It is a good plan. You are very wise." he commented before taking a bite of the ripe red apple in his hand. Jane blushed slightly at the compliment before biting into the sweet fruit too.

She had to admit she was curious if they would find anything in the maze or if she's seeing things that aren't there and there is nothing hidden there. But the book was right about the blue child, so there is a chance it's right about other things too, right?

A sigh escaped Jane, a sigh that caught Lael's attention, before she started to pick at the green thread in the corner of the scarf again with her left hand, while she held the apple in her right. She didn't have scissors or a knife so she had to pull at it and hope it comes loose. It wouldn't be the first time that happened to her, she had previous experience with ruining perfectly good scarfs and sweaters.

As she took another bite of the apple the juice escaped the fruit and ran down her fingers. Instinctively she licked them clean, not noticing the look her companion was giving her, his green eyes wide as he observed the innocent move.

"I have this friend back home, she was my intern during the summer, who would call me crazy if she saw where I was and what I was doing. Well, first she would check you out and possibly hit on you." Lael blinked in confusion but not saying anything, letting Jane talk without interruptions, "Darcy is probably the only friend I have. It's depressing really when you think about it."

"I do not have any friends." Lael said calmly and the apple almost fell out of Jane's hand.

She felt so bad right now. So stupid for feeling bad for herself when Lael spent centuries alone. But after a moment a small smile spread on her face.

"I can be your friend if you want." she offered tentatively.

The silence that spread throughout the cave was comfortable as the two shared a small smile, before Jane looked away to continue trying to free the end of the yarn and Lael moved his hand to retrieve a bottle of water from nowhere. He hoped he would someday learn the theory behind this magic.

But for now he was happy with simply being able to use the trick, cause it allowed him to offer Jane the bottle with a shy smile before he muttered, "I would like that."

 


	9. Chapter 9

The freezing cold around him didn't bother him; he didn't even notice the biting wind on his skin or the ice and snow under his feet. His eyes didn't see the cloudless night sky or the imposing structures in the distance. His ears didn't read the footsteps of the giants that approached the one who looked like them and yet so different.

He stood realms away from the land he knew, the land that has been his home for millennia. He stood in the kingdom where he was the rightful prince, and the heir to the icy throne.

But none of it mattered to Lael.

Because the last thing he saw before the icy passage pulled him in still replayed in his mind. And he wished for the blue cube in his hands to send him back.

She needed his help; she needed him to protect her, to prevent them from taking her away somewhere he would not be able to reach her. He needed Jane by his side.

The intense feeling he felt would have scared him under different circumstances, but in this moment he didn't have the time to question it.

Jane was hurt.

The shouting, the loud bang of a gunshot. It still echoed in his ears.

And the sight of her body falling down, of the red blood gushing from the wound her own people inflicted to her small body… he needed to get back.

To protect.

To guard.

To heal.

Only when a giant stopped few feet away from him did Lael finally noticed his surrounding and the presence of blue skinned men that towered over him.

“You hold the Casket of Ancient Winters in your hands.” The one in front of him spoke.

“I need it to send me back.” Lael muttered, “Can someone get it to send me back?”

“Why do you wish to leave when you are among your people?” the nameless Frost giant asked, his red eyes observed the odd Jotun. He knew those markings, the family markings his queen had.

But that was impossible. His son, his only heir was lost to them. Killed on Midgard. And the Casket locked away on Asgard.

And yet here stood a Jotun, fully mature despite his size, as a living proof he perhaps made an error all those centuries ago.

“She is hurt. I have to go back to her.” the boy who could be his son said and Laufey frowned.

“Who is she?”

Lael paused, not fully understanding what his mind was trying to tell him. What the very core of his body knew. But a simple question deserved a simple explanation, his mother taught him that.

So he gave the only explanation he could; only one that made sense to him, “She is my mate.”

* * *

 

**6 hours ago**

The lights flew around them, making Jane dizzy at first cause they moved too fast. She had a feeling Lael was doing that on purpose, but she refused to comment on it. Let him have his fun. The mischievous smile on his face told her he enjoys her company and the fact she let him indulge.

Jane’s steps faltered as the orbs suddenly flashed red and changed shapes to look like butterflies.

“Women like butterflies, don’t they?” he suddenly asked, his voice odd in her ears. He sounded almost shy.

Jane looked to her right where he stood and shrugged, “Some do. I did as a child. I like stars more now, as an adult.”

Seconds later the glowing butterflies exploded into thousand little sparks that spread over them. They didn’t offer enough light for them to see anything, to see the path under their feet properly, but they looked incredibly beautiful.

“Did I got it right?”

“You did.” Jane watched his magic do wonders above them, “It’s beautiful… but they won’t help us much.”

He cleared his throat, and the moment was gone. The orbs returned in their original shape and lazily continued to move around them, throwing long shadows on the walls of the maze. Jane sighed silently and continued forward. But seconds later another sigh escaped her lips.

This time one caused by frustration.

They reached a crossing and found a yarn thread on the floor, the same yarn from the scarf in Jane’s hands that she was slowly ruining beyond repair.

“We tried to take the left turn every time and after a while found ourselves at the place we already visited. We tried to take the right turn and the same thing happened again. I feel like there hasn’t been a corridor we haven’t visited already and still we found nothing.” She was frustrated and it was obvious to the both of them.

“Perhaps we should try from the beginning.” Lael tried to calm her down. Her distress didn’t sit well with him.

Jane turned to look at him and Lael was startled for a moment to see regret in her eyes, “What if there isn’t anything here? What if I’m simply wasting your time?”

“Jane, for the first time in my long existence I can say my time is not wasted.”

“We are walking around in circles! Does that not bother you?”

He responded right away, without taking a single second to ponder on it, “No.”

“I wish I could think the same thing.” She muttered before turning around and following the path that brought them to this spot, collecting the wool as she walked.

“Why can’t you?” he asked, making Jane pause to look back at him, “Why does it bother you?”

“Knowledge…” Jane said with a sigh, “Proof… I don’t know.”

Brown eyes locked to green ones and a sad smile formed on Lael’s face.

“I will keep my word.” She frowned at him, not understanding what he talked about, “If I am this lost prince, if I somehow find a way to travel between realms… I will bring you along to see the stars.”

“I feel selfish.” Jane admitted, “I want to find this elusive item but I don’t know exactly why. Part of me wants to help you… part of me wants to prove to myself I am more then a researcher that sits in front of a computer screen and works solemnly on theoretical things… part of me wants to show Erik he underestimated me. He gave someone the results of my research, of the readings _my_ machines made… I trusted him and the message he received said they are ready to seize my entire equipment.”

“Seize?” Lael frowned. He knew what the word meant but he hoped he understood it wrong.

“Steal.” Jane’s voice was cold and detached. The sudden change shook him to the core. Just moments ago she was full of fire and now cold as ice.

“Why?”

She shrugged, “Because thy can? Because they think themselves to be above the law and allowed to do whatever they want? And who knows… maybe they are.”

They remained silent after that exchange, walking in silence until they reached the entrance into the maze. Until they reached the beginning of their search.

And while Lael was ready to start again, to enter the confusing corridors of the maze, he could see weariness in Jane. She all but lost hope they would find anything.

He wanted to remind her they have just started, only been investigating for the few hours. But he doubted she would appreciate it. So he moved his hand in a specific way and an apple appeared in his hand.

He didn’t have much food in the magical storage but what he did have he was ready and willing to share with her.

His very being demanded he takes care of her.

* * *

 

Odin’s head snapped up from the parchment in front of him. A feeling like no other shocked him to the core, a feeling of fate of the realms changing into something new. It was odd.

But at the same time felt right.

Moments later the fates shifted again and the All-Father stood up abruptly.

Something was going on.

It wasn’t on Asgard, he felt every corner of this realm like he could feel his own beating heart. It happened somewhere else, somewhere far away. One blue eye turned towards the large window, his second one lost many years ago on another realm as they protected the mortals from the invading force of Frost giants.

Thinking about Midgard solidified the suspicion in him.

Whatever was happening it was on that distant realm. And not just there.

Jotunheim was involved somehow as well.

The All-Father exited his large study and briskly walked down the long wide hallway towards the main entrance to the palace. Servants he passed by bowed in respect, curious about their king’s rush. Odin was well known as a calm and collected monarch.

“Father.” A loud voice made the old king pause and look in the direction he came from. Thor, his son and heir was walking towards him, a wide smile on his face, “Father, my companions and I have returned victorious.”

“I am glad to hear that Thor. Now-”

“We must celebrate tonight with a great feast.”

Odin looked away, towards the golden observatory in the distance, before he turned back towards his son, “The celebration feast will have to wait. There are more important matters we must attend to first.”

“What could be more important?” Thor frowned; never since he became of age and claimed Mjolnir did his father ignored his victory.

Anger momentarily flashed in Odin’s single blue eye. He was not blind to his son’s flaws, despite some believing he considered Thor the perfect child. His heir was far from perfect, that was why he still refused to crown his the king of Asgard.

“Powers have awakened. On Midgard… and I sensed a power surge coming from Jotunheim. I must travel-”

“What are those monsters up to this time? Is it not enough they accused you of killing their prince? My friends and I will travel to Jotunheim and set them straight!” Thor’s hotheadedness made Odin sigh.

“You will travel to Midgard. Now come.”

People watched curiously as their king and prince rode down the wide streets towards the observatory where all-seeing Heimdal was keeping watch over the realms of the Great tree. Instantly the whispers started, people wondered what was going on that caused the king to travel to the watcher and not call Heimdal to the palace like he usually does.

But they didn’t worry. There was no reason to. Even if a great enemy should rise somewhere in the realms their army would defeat them with ease. No one could gain a victory against Aesir warriors.

Heimdal awaited them already, his golden eyes keeping watch but noticing them approaching anyway.

“My king, I have failed you.” He spoke when Odin and Thor entered the observatory.

“You have never failed me. Now tell me what you saw.” A frown was on All-Father’s face.

“A child by our measurement, a Jotun child, on Midgard. He held the Casket of Ancient Winters in his arms and it sent him to Jotunheim. I have not noticed his presence before, but he must have been there, on the realm of the mortals, the whole time for I have not seen him arriving.”

Odin began to question everything that happened since his warriors defeated the Frost giants that traveled to Midgard little over a thousand years ago. He considered himself a hair and just, but now doubt started to appear.

Laufey claimed him a killer of the Jotun prince, yet he knew for a fact no child was harmed in the battle. His warriors knew better and would never dare to invoke their queen’s wraith by killing an innocent child.

For centuries he believed Laufey was merely trying to bring unrest to the realms. Now he was no longer so certain.

“There was something else going on. I sensed great power on Midgard, and it was not the Casket.”

“Indeed it was not. Mortals have found an item that was inactive for a long time, but it’s power had awakened the moment a portal opened to transport the Frost giant back to Jotunheim.”

“What is it?” a power surge of that kind of force left little possibilities. Not many items in the universe could accomplish that.

Heimdal moved his golden eyes from the void he constantly looked at and focused on his king instead, “I believe it is the Tesseract.”

Odin knew of the item, he had heard about it from his father, but it is told the Teseract was long lost in the far distant corner of the universe. It seems the old legends were wrong. The cube is much closer, and that makes it much more dangerous. There are creatures out there that could do the unimaginable damage with the Infinity stone in their possession.

It would be much safer if it had remained inactive. But since it had awakened there was only one possible course of action remaining.

It needed to be brought to Asgard and locked in the Vault. Once there the universe would be safe from its destructive power.

Odin knew what needed to be done. But he could not do it himself. His son would have to go on this mission alone, although he would have preferred to do it himself. Thor was still too hotheaded and dealing with Midgardians requires a certain finesse that his son unfortunately doesn’t possess.

He will have to adapt and fast. Because there was no one else that could go.

Because Odin himself will be going to Jotunheim.

* * *

 

**2 hours ago**

Jane was ready to throw the ball of wool on the floor, sit on the ground and pout for an hour or so. It was getting frustrating. They have been walking for hours, and every corner, every path, looked exactly the same. The only proof that they haven’t walked it already was the absence of the thread on the ground.

“There is nothing here.” She mumbled, “I have led us in circles for hours… for nothing.”

“Jane…” Lael gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. The light coming from the orbs around them revealed the unshed tears that gathered in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I told you about the story and made you believe there is something going on that obviously isn’t. I should have just stuck to the theory of the Einsten-Rosen Bridge like Erik said I should.”

Two solid arms wrapped slowly around her, pulling her closer. Lael was never good at comforting people, it’s been such a long time since he had company as it is, and even as a child he preferred solitude over company. Unless it was her, her company he would always welcome.

But Jane was different. Even after spending only few hours with her Lael could not imagine not having her nearby. It was strange for him to feel this way, but it also felt so natural. So right.

“The story was right about me… about the blue child. So why can it not be true about everything else as well?”

“Should I be calling you Loki then?” Jane asked as she gently pulled away from his hug and looked at his green eyes.

He merely shrugged, “It is not who I remember being, but it does not mean that is not who I am.”

Jane nodded before asking, “Should we head back? There is nothing in front of us but a dead end?”

“Maybe that’s where it is.” Lael said and walked pass her, two of the light globes followed him while two remained with Jane who gaped at his back.

Was she really that distracted by the very idea of finding some powerful artifact from a legend and what it could mean for the science community, that is if anyone ever found out about it, that she didn’t consider something so obvious? A groan escaped her lips before she followed her companion.

It took them almost an hour after they walked to the very end of a path to find what they were looking for.

There was no Eureka moment, no light illuminating an item sitting on a pedestal. There were only rocks on the ground.

And Jane tripped over one of them and Lael catched her before she could hit the ground.

“Where did these come from?” Jane muttered, feeling mortified.

“There was a small earthquake; I lost count how many years ago. Perhaps that dislodged the rocks from where they were before.”

It was good enough explanation but that brought forward another question. Why weren’t there more rocks just lying around in the maze corridors? In fact this is the first time they came across a pile of rocks on the ground.

Jane looked up, but the walls were too tall for her to see what is hiding in the heights. She was no Frost giant; she could not see a small niche in the stone where the Casket was waiting to be found again.

Lael could not either, but standing this close to it he could feel its pull.

He was never good at climbing, and Jane constantly warning him to be careful didn’t help either, but eventually he succeeded. And found himself looking at the item that instantly started to emit a soft blue light.

The Casket of Ancient Winters sensed its master and greeted him.

Jane was in awe when Lael stepped back on the ground, his hand clutching a cube that glowed. She could see his skin now matched the blue glow of the artifact, while his eyes were ruby red. He looked otherworldly, but not in a bad way.

She could not understand how someone could look at him and see a monster.

“The story is real.” She whispered.

“Come Jane.” He offered her the hand that wasn’t holding the cube, “Let us go back to the main cave and discuss what to do next.”

Jane knew what she wanted to do next. She wanted to offer proof she was right, that there is something else out there for them to find. Other realms that could be reached with the Bridge. But offering proof would mean exposing Lael.

And she would never do such a thing. She would never put him in danger.

Her head snapped in the direction of the main entrance the moment they exited the maze. Jane could hear the strange noise that was difficult to recognize at first. But then she realized what it was. She never heard it live, but they were featured in the action movies Darcy loved to watch, probably because the lead male for some reason always had to end up shirtless at one point.

It was the sound of helicopter propeller. And even though they were deep underground it was loud enough for her to conclude they must be close.

“What is it?” Lael heard it too.

Jane turned towards him and apologized, “I’m sorry. They followed me before I hid in here and found you. You were avoiding them for so long and I led them straight to you.”

“I will not let them harm you.” There was passion in his voice that shocked her.

“I am more worried about you!” Jane protested.

Lael stood frozen for a moment, her words shocked him. It’s been so long since anyone cared for him.

“I will not be harmed.” He spoke calmly.

But Jane wasn’t convinced, “How can you possibly know that?”

It was difficult to describe the feeling inside him, the feeling he had from the moment he took the cube in his hand. He didn’t know anything about it but he knew it would take him home. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to walk out of the cave and he would finally return to where he belongs, to his family.

“This item…” he lifted his hand and the Casket glowed brighter for a moment, “It is not sentient but… since taking it in my hand I know things I did not know before. I will be fine.”

What he did not consider is that Jane would not be fine. Because SHIELD agents waited outside, and they were shocked at the sight of doctor Jane Foster in the company of a blue skinned man.

And while the Casket activated and opened the portal it also served to distress the agents even more so they reacted in the only way they knew how. They started to shout at him to drop the cube while the youngest of them reacted in the worst way possible. He fired his gun.

The icy passage pulled Lael in, returned the lost prince to Jotunheim.

And left Jane Foster bleeding on Midgard.


	10. Chapter 10

Lael was silent as he walked surrounded by a group of Frost giants, led by Laufey himself. They were truly giants, and he couldn't understand how it was possible they were the same race. The tale Jane read must be mistaken, there is no possible way he could be the lost prince.

How could he be when he was do different from those around him?

The dark clouds his the distant sun from sight, plunged the realm in permanent dusk. But the darkness didn't hid the beauty of the frozen world from curious eyes of the newcomer. Tall towers of ice and stone, wide paths and strange looking homes.

In the book the realm was described as the frozen wasteland, but Lael could see signs of life everywhere he looked. Beauty in the coldness that surrounded them.

He wished Jane was here as well, to witness the wonders of Jotunheim.

But Jane wasn't by his side, she remained on Earth surrounded by men who harmed her, who injured her. Every fiber of his being demanded that he goes back and retrieves her. Brings her here where she would be safe. But without the Casket he is stuck on this realm that he belongs to, and yet he can't see it as home. Not when something is missing. Something he can't quite put his finger on, but it feels familiar.

Laufey now possessed the Casket once more, carried the blue cube in his hands as he led the small group towards his icy palace where his queen awaited their return. He knew the whispers reached her already, he could feel her emotions deep in his bones. It has been that way for decades. She was his chosen mate and they were bound to each other.

Blood red eyes looked down on the artifact in his hands, the item that was lost the same night he lost his son and heir. And now they were both back.

But the child was different. Small, fragile looking surrounded by others of his kind. It was not supposed to be this way. Loki was meant to return to Jotunheim with them after being born, instead he grew up on Midgard. Grew up as a stranger to his kind, raised without knowledge of their customs and way of living.

But despite his lack of knowledge of Jotunheim, of his true nature and things he should expect as he grew up into adulthood, the boy still found the most important thing in the life of a young Jotun. A mate.

The fact the woman in question was a Midrardian was not important.

What was important was for the youth that walked behind him be accepted by his people. And for that to happen one person needed to confirm his parentage and birthright.

It all depended on Farabauti.

Over the years they tried to have more children, heirs to the throne that would take his place, but they were never blessed with another child. They remained with only the one that was presumed killed by Odin himself.

As the group entered through the tall doors of the Jotunheim palace Laufey wondered how long it would take until the All-Father send an envoy to his realm. Perhaps even his hotheaded son that above everything loved battles, the boy who would without a doubt make demands instead of speaking with respect.

Asgardians were like that, after all. Held themselves above the other races of Iggdrasil.

She waited for them in the largest hall of the palace, the throne room where his tall chair made out of ice stood. His wife and queen. His mate.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters." female voice made Lael stop looking around and focus on the Frost giant that stood in the center of the room. She didn't sound like women he met until now; Signe's voice was like a loveliest melody... Jane's was as strong as the young woman herself and her laughter still ringed in his ears.

All around them stood others like him, but true giants. Not a runt like him. And Lael watched them curiously but carefully, he did not wish to insult anyone by staring at them openly. His magic was helpful, and with its help he could do many incredible things, but he didn't know anything about what they could do. They were larger than him, it was to expect they were also more powerful than him; magically and most definitely physically.

"The Casket is not the only thing that our people have regained." Laufey spoke to his wife before he turned and looked down on the small Jotun behind him, "Come forward child, and introduce yourself."

Growing up in the settlement with rowdy boys Lael knew better than to show any signs of fear. And a strange feeling inside, a little voice in his head, told him he had nothing to fear from these people. He was like them. They were like him.

Here he was home.

"I am Lael, son of Eldrid." his voice wavered slightly, but he stood strong in front of questioning blood red eyes of the tall Jotun woman in front of him.

Farabauti watched the Frost giant that was so much smaller then his kind, his blue skin and red eyes the prof they had an actual Jotun among them and not a Midgardian. A small smile appeared on her face as he introduced himself, when he included the name of his mother in his name.

"I can see the markings of my family on your face, the insignia of my mother and her mother before her. I recognize you as the child that was lost on Midgard the night I gave birth to my son, and Odin All-Father and his warriors attacked and banished us back to Jotunheim. You may call yourself Lael, son of Eldrid... but you are also Loki, son of Laufey and Farabauti, prince of Jotunheim."

The roar that followed startled the newly acknowledged prince, the cries of the gathered Frost giants that greeted their long lost throne heir. Their strong voices echoed in the large icy hall and carried out in the cold night. And those who waited outside, who curiously wanted to know if the whispers that spread were true, rejoiced.

They once more had what was once lost.

And as the gathered mass bowed in respect the sky over Jotunheim changed, clouds swirled and their colors altered into all shades of the rainbow. It was a sight that has not been seen on the icy realm for a millennium.

The Bifrost was opening.

Asgard is sending an envoy.

The group of guards was already moving towards the ridge where the visitors would be deposited. It was long since agreed the Bifrost would not open in the middle of the city, but on that particular place. In the centuries before the fragile peace was destroyed Odin has always respected that agreement.

It pleased Laufey to see the old man has not forgotten.

And while the king of Jotunheim was taking his rightful place at the throne Farabauti observed her son. He was a stranger to her, she knew nothing about him, but still she could see he was anxious. He no longer wished to be here and she was curious why.

He was among those who were like him, he once more had his family. Why did he wished to be somewhere else?

A gentle touch on his shoulder made Lael, who was also Loki, look up to lock eyes with the woman who was his mother.

She looked fierce like the rest of their kind but he could see kindness in her eyes as she observed him.

"I want to return to Earth." he said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"What is there?" Farabauti asked curiously.

She watched as he closed his eyes as a single word escaped his lips, "Jane."

The Jotun queen did not need to know more to understand what was wrong, why he wished to leave his rightful home for the realm where he did not truly fit in. He was a thousand years old, the age their kind reached maturity and bonds formed. Just because he loved among humans and knew next to nothing about his true nature it did not mean he was free of the things that occurred naturally to all Jotuns.

Before Farabauti managed to speak, before she informed Loki she would speak to Laufey and ensure he is reunited with this Jane, a woman she could not wait to meet, commotion at the entrance caught her attention.

And many pairs of blood red eyes widened as a single figure walked in followed by two guards.

Some might call him brave for this decision, some would say he was insane for walking in the palace of Laufey without armed escort of Asgardian's best warriors, but to Odin the decision was simply the only right one.

"Odin All-Father, welcome to Jotunheim." Laufey's voice revealed no emotions, he was as cold as the throne he sat upon.

"The beauty of the frozen kingdom has not waned." Odin responded politely.

"The beauty of Jotunheim is even greater now that my son has returned to us and brought with him the Casket of Ancient Winters. I presume that is what brought you to my court king Odin."

A single blue eye landed on the small Jotun that stood on the right of the woman Odin knew to be Laufey's wife and queen. She was there that night, on Midgard, when he led his warriors and sent the Frost giants back to Jotunheim.

The boy looked small next to his mother. If not for his blue skin and red eyes one would not believe him to be a Frost giant. In size he matched mortal humans and Asgardians.

But below the cold skin lurked incredible power. Odin was shocked that he did not sensed it sooner, that he did not realized someone so powerful hesitated on Midgard. The title of All-Father was not just an empty phrase, it was a name he earned as the kind of Asgard that oversaw all nine realms.

And yet this little Frost giant managed to evade not just his senses but also Heimdal's all seeing eyes.

"Your son? The child that I was accused of murdering?" Odin asked.

"Until today we had no proof of life. Until Loki arrived on Jotunheim we held him as dead and lost on Midgard."

Farabauti stepped forward and all eyes turned to her, "Perhaps an explanation would help you understand how Asgard wronged us that night."

It was not an accusation, but still Odin felt the need to defend his decisions, "You arrived on another realm with an army. That could only mean one thing in my eyes."

"Now that you have only one perhaps you will watch more carefully and not jump to conclusions." it was an insult, although not meant as one. Still no one dared to laugh and Odin didn't held it against the queen.

"What were the true reasons behind your presence on Midgard?"

It was said that All-Father was all knowing but, as his queen was explaining some things about the Jotun nature to him, Laufey could see Odin never heard about them before. While their kind wasn't reclusive, they were never held in high regard by Asgardians, or any other race of Iggdrasil, so they never bothered to learn more about Jotuns.

"Magic." Farabauti's answer confused the Asgardian king, but he remained quiet and instead listened to the Jotun queen, "It awakens in the body of Jotun child born on Midgard as a coping mechanism against the too warm climate. If my son had returned with us that night he would have continued to develop as a Frost giant... instead his magic worked in a way it was necessary to ensure he can survive on that realm."

Odin continued to observe the unusually small Frost giant, sensing the flow of magic at the boys disposal. The incredible power he wielded, albeit unaware how to do it properly.

It was a dangerous thing, to have an untrained mage in the midst, but that could be easily fixed. The boy wasn't too old, he could be trained.

"Blue skin is not a usual thing on Midgard." he finally pointed out and seconds later watched in wonder as all that represented the Frost giants vanished from the young prince's appearance, leaving behind the paleness and bright green eyes.

"I was raised as a human... by a human woman."

"But your nature remains that of a Jotun. Which is why you feel the need to return to Midgard." Farabauti's words made everyone focus her, and no longer on Loki who still carried the appearance of a human.

"The Jotuns have no business being on Midgard." Odin had to protest, after all it was his edict that said all Frost giants found on that realm are to be seen as invaders and to be treated as such.

"He is a thousand years old, by our standards and his nature Loki is now mature. It was his reaching the maturity that woken the Casket of Ancient Winters, for only a mature Jotun can use it." Laufey stood up from the throne, the Casket that was resting on his right now in his hands as he slowly approached his wife and son.

"That still does not change anything. A Jotun should not be on Midgard."

"Still, he must return." Laufey handed Loki the Casket and watched the core of the cube coming to life, "And retrieve his mate."

"Jane." a name escaped pale lips of the lost prince and Odin turned to look at him.

"Once mature a Jotun shares his hunt with his intended mate. If she accepts the food it is seen as approval on her part. She is accepting him as the provider and protector. It is in our very nature, this need to be by our mates. And I will not have my son away from his own just cause she is mortal human currently on Midgard." Farabauti was passionate about the subject as she spoke. It truly didn't matter to her who her son's mate was, and she was ready and willing to go against anyone who dared to say anything bad about this odd bond and the woman Loki refereed to as Jane.

Odin nodded slightly before finally acknowledging, "We truly know very little about Jotuns. It is a true shame on our part, and I hope in time that will change."

* * *

It wasn't until he was back on Midgard that Lael, who was Loki, considered that Jane might not wish to travel with him to Jotunheim once he found her.

It wasn't until he was back on Midgard that the Bifrost opened the second time and the queen of Asgard appeared on the frozen realm, a golden apple wrapped in a soft cloth in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane was incredibly groggy and it took several tries before she finally managed to open her eyes. She was sore and her abdomen felt tender. The careful probing resulted with feeling of bandage under her fingers and a sharp pain that left her gasping for air.

In that moment her memory cleared and she remembered the events on the fjord.

The men in suits that shouted orders. The sensation of coldness behind her when an odd anomaly opened behind Lael and started to pull him in.

The panic she felt the moment the first gunshot echoed, even before the bullet hit her. It was only milliseconds between those two events but it felt like everything moved in slow-motion.

Once the pain subsided she turned her head to look around the place she was in. At first it reminded her of her old dorm room on campus, it was tiny and contained only the bed she was lying on, a table and a chair. But it was sterile, nothing like the warm room she turned her dorm into with the starcharts on the walls and a pile of Astronomy and Astrophysics books in the corner.

When her mind finally cleared enough she realized what else it reminded her of; a cell.

The sound of footsteps outside of the door made her carefully sit up on the uncomfortable cot. Seconds later the metal door opened and a person she knew well, or so she thought until few days ago, stepped in.

"How are you Jane?" Erik Selvig asked gently, worry apparent in his voice. But he received no response from the young woman.

Instead Jane looked away from him and focused on the pale gray wall. She didn't want to talk to Erik, not now. What she found on his phone, the proof of him working against her, hurt her more than the bullet wound on her abdomen.

Erik just sighed. He asked Phil to allow him to talk to Jane first, but it was obvious she wasn't willing to talk to him and more then likely didn't care to hear his explanation.

That meant someone else would be conducting the interview, and he had a pretty good idea who that someone would be.

The agents reported the blue man and a portal that opened out of nowhere. The camera on the helicopter confirmed it, and Erik hoped he would get to see the recording personally.

Erik phone beeped and he checked the message. He didn't realize Jane turned to look at him until he heard her speak, "Who is your boss ordering you to betray this time? It can't be me, you already did that."

A sigh escaped the older man once more. He knew she wouldn't understand, but he had to try and explain, "Everything I did it was for your own good. They would have shut down your research months ago if not for me."

"I would be more inclined to believe you if I didn't know for a fact how easy it is for you to lie to my face."

He didn't deny it, just shook his head, "Come with me. There is someone who wants to talk to you."

He didn't hear her mutter a question if she had any other choice but to go with him. She didn't need her doctor's degree to realize she was basically a prisoner, no matter how the people that held her make the things seem.

So she quietly followed Erik down a long corridor; identical metal doors on both side made the whole experience unnerving. It felt like she was in a prison block. For all she knew maybe she was.

Finally Erik stopped in front of the last door on the left and opened it for her.

Walking past him and entering the small room the first thing Jane noticed was a pretty imposing black man who stood in the corner and observed her with his single eye. The second one was covered with a eye-patch, giving him an even more menacing look.

In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs, one on each side. All it lacked was a two-way mirror on the wall to look like a interrogation room from every single detective show she watched.

"Miss Foster, have a seat." the unknown man said after Erik closed the door, with him on the inside.

She wondered how high in the hierarchy her old mentor was, if he was allowed to be present for her interrogation. But she didn't voice that question. Instead she corrected the man in long black leather coat.

"It's doctor Foster."

"Considering your latest association it wouldn't surprise me if you are stripped of that title soon."

Jane's heart skipped a beat, but she refused to show fear in front of this guy. He reminder her too much of a bully from her Middle school that made fun of her for liking something so stupid like stars.

Erik moved forward and placed Jane's notebook on the table. It was the one she got in duty-free. It was the one she wrote her observations and notes in from the moment she stepped in Tromso. It was in her jacket pocket and now they had it.

She reached for it but the man with the eye-patch was faster.

"In your notes there is a fascinating entry about a letter from the museum. One that mentioned a monster with blue skin. Like the one you were seen with just three hours ago on top of a fjord."

Erik took Jane's hand in his and she turned to look at him, "We can help you but you have to tell us everything you know about him."

She huffed at his words, "What you are saying makes no sense."

And it didn't. She didn't need their help; she needed to get out of wherever they held her and continue her research on the Einstein-Rosen bridge. Now that she had proof there were other realms out there she was even more driven to succeed.

"It makes perfect sense." the unknown man growled at her, "I am Nicholas Fury, director of SHIELD. We are the ones defending Earth from creatures like your blue monster."

"The only monster on that fjord was that agent who shot at us, despite the fact we were unarmed." Jane growled back. It wasn't as impressive, but she refuse to listen to him speak about Lael like that. She had a deep urge to defend him.

"From what I heard the creature was armed with a blue glowing box." Fury pointed out.

"A box. How menacing." Jane muttered.

The SHIELD director was fed up with her attitude and lack of cooperation. Doctor Selvig ensured him Jane would willingly explain what was going on once she woke up. But so far she was as uncooperative as a feral cat.

He slammed both hands on the metal table, making Jane flinch at the loud bang, "Who is he?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when the alarm blared all around them, the lights suddenly changing from normal white into red.

The sensors have discovered an intruder in the desert compound.

Fury moved past Erik and reached for the doorknob when the metal door opened forcefully, pushing him back and knocking him out. Erik, who was focused on Jane at the time, jumped in fright and turned to see who it was that barged in.

And instantly he took a step back from the man at the doorway.

A relieved sigh escaped Jane's lips before she stood up and moved towards him. It happened naturally, like they did it a million times before.

Loki reached out for her and she stepped right into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist.

"You are really here." she muttered only for him to hear.

Jane always considered herself an independent woman, but this togetherness felt incredibly right. She couldn't explain it; it was almost like she found a peace of herself she wasn't even aware was missing.

"I have come to retrieve you, and I hope you will accompany me. We are eagerly awaited by many."

"Go?!" Erik snapped as he heard the words the blue skinned man told Jane, "She isn't going anywhere with you! I have promised her father I'll look out after her and-"

"You have failed for she was hurt by those you call allies." the foreigner looked at him over Jane's shoulder, his blood red eyes so unnerving Erik had to look away. The motion had nothing to do with the fact he spoke the truth, it was a SHIELD agent who shot Jane.

"Jane..." Erik wanted to make her see things from his point of view, but she wasn't interesting in his excuses.

"I'm not a child Erik. You made your choice and you chose this SHIELD. I chose to follow someone who can show me the stars."

"You are being childish and too trusting, Jane! He is a-"

"I am her mate. I will protect her better then you ever could."

Jane turned to look at Loki, "You're my what?"

Loudspeaker in the interrogation room activated, and moments later a serious female voice spoke, "Director Fury, a second intruder spotted. He flew and landed by the East entrance, the camera shows he punched the door with a hammer to break in. He is heading towards the main laboratory. Director Fury, come in."

Loki pulled away from Jane, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Wait here please while I investigate."

"Why would you do that?" she asked with a frown.

"I do not wish anyone to be harmed." when he noticed she was about to protest he touched her face. The sensation was foreign and familiar at the same time.

"I don't want you to be harmed either."

A small smile appeared on his face, "Already protective of me, Jane? But there is no need. I will be alright."

Finally she just nodded and watched him walk away, turning right once he stepped in the hallway and walk towards the direction Erik and she walked from when he led her to this room.

Erik, who watched the whole exchange, focused solemnly on Jane the moment the blue man was out of sight. He even ignored the usually stoic director lying motionless on the floor, still unconscious from the blow to the head when this creature Jane obviously cared for burst in.

"Jane! Have you seen yourself act? This is not you! This is not the Janie I knew since she was a small child!" he bellowed but it had no effect on her.

Jane simply moved past him, throwing a glance at director Fury who just started to stir, and sat back down on the metal chair.

Loud footsteps were heard coming their way, someone was running full speed towards the room. Moments later a middle-aged man appeared on the doorway. His eyes scanned all those present, lingering on Jane a bit longer, before he focused on the director.

"Sir, what happened? The cameras are still offline since-" he stopped himself before he completed the sentence, and instead waited for Fury to regain his balance again.

Once he did the SHIELD's director leaned on the metal table and leaned forward, his face only inches away from Jane's.

"I will ask you one last time. Who or what is this blue bastard?"

Jane was used to persons of power who liked to express their superiority by making themselves look large and intimidate to get what ever they want.

It didn't work on her but still Jane decided to answer his question. Just so they would know exactly with whom they are dealing with. She wasn't certain her theory about his true nature and bloodline is correct, but they didn't need to know that particular detail.

"He is prince Loki of Jotunheim."

* * *

Loki entered a large open space, so unusual after walking through narrow hallways of this odd place. The equipment around it looked unfamiliar and he didn't even try to figure out what it's used for. It wasn't important.

What was important was the loud man that entered the same room through the large doorway opposite of him.

He was tall and blonde, dressed in armor, that reminded him of the one king of Asgard wore when he visited Jotunheim, with a red cape moving with his every step. And in his hand a stone hammer that hummed with energy.

He was shouting, not caring who heard him and how many of armed men in suits appeared as a result of his inability to be stealth.

And seconds later his blue eyes focused on Loki. And a particularly crude curse left his lips.

"Give me the cube monster, and go back to Jotunheim. Go in peace or I will obey my father's edict and send you to Helheim instead." the blonde man growled at him, lifting his hand and pointing the hammer in his direction.

Loki survived for a millennium because he knew when to retreat in the safety, but right now he refused to stand down. He was no monster, Jane said so, and the Casket belonged to his kind. He wasn't giving it away to the first person who threatens him with a rock on a stick.

"The Casket belongs to Jotuns." he pointed out calmly.

He wasn't sure if the other man didn't pay attention to his words, or was deaf, but he started to walk forward, still pointing the hammer in Loki's direction.

Thor was surprised when he saw the Jotun in front of him, but instead on his curiosity he focused on his anger and the mission his father gave him.

For a thousand years no Frost giant left their realm, some rumors said they lost the ability to travel the realms around the time the warriors of Asgard foiled their plan to conquest Midgard. King Laufey claimed it was because All-Father stole the Casket of Ancient Winters from Jotuns, but Thor knew it wasn't true. His father was a hero who protected other realms from those who desired more than they were entitled to.

Because of that he never saw a Jotun in real life, but it was a common knowledge they were much taller than the one who stood opposite of him. They were known as Frost _giants_ after all.

"I know you came here for the Tesseract." Thor informed him, "I will not let that happen."

"I am here for my mate." the Jotun spoke back and Thor clenched his fist around Mjolnir tighter. It seemed there was another Frost giant around on Midgard... how did that fact escaped Heimdal's all seeing eyes?

Loud orders informed the them they were getting company. And to confirm that just seconds later two dozen armed agents stormed in and pointed their guns at the two intruders.

Somewhere behind Thor the agents parted and a woman stepped forward, "Identify yourself!" she ordered.

Thor turned to look at her, and against his instincts turned his back to a Frost giant, but he didn't fear this odd small one. He was a trained warrior, he defeated more dangerous enemies.

"I am a prince of Asgard and I demand you release the Tesseract to me so I can return it where it belongs."

Agent Maria Hill was unimpressed by the blonde man. He reminded her of an airhead she used to date in college, all bark but no bite. Instead she focused on the other man, the blue skinned one that appeared in the compound when a portal opened out of thin air, identical to the one the agents who were send to find doctor Foster reported.

He remained quiet under her gaze; made no threats or demands.

"Director Fury." she nodded to her superior who just entered through the door behind Loki, "What are the orders?"

"Contain them for further questioning." Fury was irritated, and would have gladly ordered for these two to be taken down for the safety of the planet, but the risk was too great.

Doctor Foster said the blue one was a prince of something, through the comm in his ear he heard the blonde one with the red cape say he is also a prince. That represented a complication. They had to treat them with gloves just; in case something happens to them SHIELD, and him personally, would be held responsible.

"I will not be contained!" Thor was displeased and he ensured they know it in his usual loud way, "I am here to retrieve the Tesseract before the Frost giants get it!"

Fury didn't know what the hell a Tesseract was, and he didn't care. No one goes anywhere until he gets some answers.

And while Thor kept clenching his hand around the handle of his hammer, upset that the mortals aren't doing exactly what he told them to, Loki watched the one-eyed man warily. He was in the small room with Jane when he burst in, it was possible he held her responsible for that.

"Where is Jane?" he asked, trying to remain calm and not show fear for his mate, "Is she safe?"

Thor focused on the Jotun in front of him and frowned.

Fury opened his mouth to speak when an agent in the control room spoke through the comm in his ear, _"Sir, an anomaly is appearing in the sky."_

"Understood." he said back before focusing on the two intruders, He had a feeling one of them will know what the hell is going on this time, "A portal of some sort is opening in the sky. Which one of you is responsible?"

"He is." Thor instantly pointed at Loki, "Frost giants are once more attacking Midgard. They are monsters who tried it once before a thousand years ago."

Fury's single eye focused on Loki, who turned towards Thor the moment the Asgardian prince blamed his kind.

"You are a fool. The Jotuns have no reason or means to attack Earth." he pointed out.

"Like they had no reason or means to do so before. My father led the army that banished Jotuns from Midgard, and I will follow his footsteps!"

"Your father arrived on Jotunheim before I came back to Earth, and he now knows the error in his choice. The Jotuns were leaving when the Asgardian warriors attacked them, and as a result I was left behind as a newborn, and forced to live hidden among humans."

Fury was uninterested in the history lessons so he snapped, "Silence!"

Just as everyone present turned towards him an explosion shook the walls and threw few of the agents of balance.

Unlike these two who arrived at the compound, and who were more interested in arguing with each other, who ever was outside wanted in. And they obviously didn't pick the means how.


	12. Chapter 12

Secondary explosion shook the underground compound once more and the gathered agents instantly turned to their director for orders. They were members of SHIELD, they were trained to deal with anything and anyone.

So who ever was out there and trying to get in they would deal with them swiftly and efficiently.

"Director Fury." a PA installed came to life and the voice of an agent from control room filled the tense silence, "We have visual on the intruders. Sir, they aren't human."

"I knew it..." Thor growled and lifted Mjolnir, pointing it in Loki's direction, "The Jotun monsters are invading Midgard once more."

The blue-skinned man only sighed in irritation. There seems to be no point in trying to explain things to the idiot with a red cape.

Fury nodded in the direction of his second-in-command, he didn't have to say the words, she knew what he meant. So she touched the comm in her ear and asked, "Description?"

"Tall, creepy looking... with metal on them and grey skinned." the agent answered over the PA, "The blue guy looks normal next to them."

"Those aren't Jotuns." Thor mumbled, before his blue eyes widened and he started to run in the direction he came from.

Startled agents were pushed aside as he rushed to the entrance he used to gain access to the compound. He had broken in, and didn't even bother to cover his tracks. Because of that they could also get inside and kill everyone in their path to gain what they came for.

And he had a feeling it was the same thing he arrived to retrieve.

The Chitauri wanted the Tesseract.

"Where the hell is he going?" Fury snapped, before turning back towards Loki and pointing a finger in his direction, "You! Do not move!"

But in the next heartbeat the space where the blue-skinned man stood was empty, no sign of him ever being there. But when an agent yelped, and bumped into the agent next to him, when something he couldn't see brushed up against him a loud curse escaped Fury's lips.

"Sir?" agent Hill asked for orders.

"Get the Avengers suit up. We need all the firepower we can get." Fury sighed, he is becoming too old for this shit.

A guy claiming he is a Norse god and a member of blue men group that can apparently turn invisible. And now these aliens attacking for who knows which reason.

And here he thought Hydra would be his biggest problem.

Thunder roared as Thor stepped out in the dry desert air, clouds slowly gathering on the sky over the compound, and the creatures that tried to break into the main entrance paused.

Luckily they haven't noticed the evacuation exit was broken into before. But now they were aware there was a way in and that there was someone protecting it. And a loud scream echoed through the air before they attacked.

Thor punched the ones that reached him first with Mjolnir when a blast, that originated somewhere from the sky, killed the Chitaur that tried to sneak around him while he was distracted and gain access to the compound.

Seconds later the Jotun materialized on his right and with a blast of green magic took out several more.

"There is no honor in using seidr during a battle." Thor announced, looking at Loki.

Instead of answering right away the younger man materialized several daggers out of nowhere and sent them flying towards the Chitauri. And every single one found its mark.

Loki rarely used that particular magic trick, he preferred hiding and avoiding confrontation, but Jane was inside the compound. If one of these things gets inside it could harm her.

She was already injured once cause he was careless. He will not allow anyone to harm her again.

"I'm impressed." a strange metal man said once he landed few feet away from them. His speckles red and gold metal suit glistered in sunlight and momentarily confused the invaders who paused before attacking again.

A few blast, daggers and blows later the Chitauri once more paused their attacks.

It allowed agents to come rushing out, heavily armed, and spread around the open entrance.

Among them were several individuals that stood out in the mass of uniformed agents. The heavily muscular man in blue and red with a shield, a redhead woman in black leather that only in appearance looked weak, an archer with purple details on his black suit that clutched his bow tightly, and a man with curly hair that seemed uncomfortable as he looked around.

Opposite of them the Chitauri pulled back slightly. And on first glance it seemed like they were afraid of the force that gathered against them. But the truth was far more dangerous.

The aliens parted slowly, leaving the passage for a single man to pass between them. And when he stopped in front of his army he smiled wickedly at those who opposed his soldiers.

They were nothing. Weaklings.

They will all die today.

"Identify yourself!" director Fury shouted as he pushed pass his agents and stepped few feet in front of them.

"I am Thanos, mortal. And I am here for the Tesseract." the tall, purple, and ugly spoke; his voice rough.

"There is nothing by that name here." Fury responded and Thor turned to look at him, a frown on his face. He knew for a fact the cube was inside of the facility behind them. Heimdall said it is, so it must be true.

"I can sense the power of the Infinity stone, it's calling me. It guided me to this small world. Its power surge was all it took for my machines to charge and open the portal." Thanos clenched his large fist, a golden gauntlet with empty slots attracting everyone's attention.

"I have heard of you." Thor said, when the name the creature gave them finally appeared from the distant memory his father once shared with him, "A mad Titan that courts Death. It is said you are dead."

"Son of Odin, it takes more to kill me than few swords Asgard has." Thanos mocked him, before focusing on the Jotun that stood on Thor's side, "His kind could have opposed me with their ancient winters, but they prefer peace to battle."

A small movement of his hand was the only signal the Chitauri needed to attack once more, this time the entire force moving as one.

Agents spread out, their guns firing rapidly and killing the aliens. But it seemed for each that fell two more attacked.

A sudden roar attracted everyone's attention, and while the SHIELD agents knew of him, and have on several occasions witnessed the transition from Dr. Jeckil to Mr. Hyde, it was still fascinating to see the mild-mannered dr. Banner becoming the Hulk.

"Aye, a great warrior hidden in a skin of a mortal man." Thor was impressed with the power the Hulk showed, as his large fists send numerous Chitauri flying back with each blow he made.

"And what are the rest of us? Chopped liver?" the Iron Man levitated on the spot few feet away from the thundered who just gave him a wry smile before he send Mjolnir flying into the attacking force of Chitauri.

Somewhere to the left a shield with a star in the center made extensive damage, and the enemies the man known as Captain America missed an assassin known as Hawkeye took out swiftly with a mere bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Loki send another cluster of daggers flying, before a single one appeared in his hand that he used on a monster that came too close. But before he managed to stab his enemy a gunshot send it to the sandy ground.

Red eyes snapped up from the dead body at his feet to see who helped him and came face to face with Black widow. A quick nod in her direction was the only thanks he offered her before he returned to fighting.

* * *

The unlikely allies were so focused on fighting the Chitauri that were relentless in their attacks they failed to notice the single one that managed to pass though their line of defense and enter the compound.

The creature moved with a single purpose. To gain access to the cube, and bring it to his master. And once Thanos receives the item he will remove all life from this little planet and give them what he promised for their assistance.

A release from service that would allow them to live outside of his rule and new home-world for the hordes of Chitauri that their own world can no longer sustain. And once they conquered this world noting will be in their way of forming colonies on other ones in this galaxy as well.

But right now they were nothing but drones. Alive cause he lived.

Few agents that remained inside and patrolled the hallways were quickly deposed of. The fools should have known better than to oppose a creature far more advanced than them, armed with a weapon their puny brains can only dream about.

A strange sound made the alien pause and turn back towards the hallway it just walked by. But when it didn't repeat the Chitaur continued towards the laboratory where the Tesseract was kept.

It could sense the power of the cube, but his race could not tame it. Only Thanos could.

Erik pulled Jane's hand but she pulled it free from his grasp and slowly moved towards the corner and peeked behind it in the direction the creature took just moments ago.

She had no idea what he was but he obviously wasn't friendly. The bloody print he left after himself was an obvious proof of that.

The alien, whatever he was called, stepped into fresh blood of someone he killed and then just continued forward. He killed and he didn't care.

Jane couldn't help but wish Loki was there with her. But he wasn't. He was somewhere out there, probably fighting these aliens.

A sudden feeling of over-protectiveness washed over her and Jane closed her eyes for a moment. It was so odd to feel like this for someone she knew so briefly, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him to be safe.

"Jane." Erik hissed quietly, "Think about what you are doing."

"I'm doing everything I can."

"You are injured Jane. Your wound was sutured just few hours ago, so the painkillers must be losing effect by now."

And they were, but Jane refused to admit it. She didn't want Erik to know her side burned with each step she took.

She was Jane Foster. She traveled to Norway on a whim and found a prince that was lost for a millennium. What is one little wound when you look at the bigger picture of how her life was in past week.

"I am stopping that thing." she gritted though clenched teeth.

Erik sighed, "Jane, that thing will stop you. It will kill you."

"I refuse to cower in the mouse-hole, Erik. I may be most comfortable behind a computer screen, or in front of a starchart, but that doesn't mean I won't fight back if I have to."

"You don't have to." he hissed, trying to get her to understand there are trained agents all around them who were prepared for these kind of things.

But Jane refused to listen. The moment the alien was out of sight she followed it, unknowingly moving in the direction of the laboratory where a strange cube was kept.

Erik saw it, performed tests on it, and came out empty handed. Whatever it was it way beyond his expertise.

And now they followed the creature that moved directly towards it.

Erik had to wonder if the attack was somehow linked to the strange power burst the machines recorded, just moments before it was called in the agent found Jane with a strange blue-skinned man that vanished into a portal.

A brief hiss of the pneumatic doors opening signaled the alien had gained access to the laboratory and Erik once more grabbed Jane's wrist. She silently nodded and continued forward.

* * *

Loki froze in the middle of a battlefield, every nerve in his body screaming in shock. It never happened before, and he shouldn't be able to feel it, but for some reason he knew.

He knew Jane had been injured.

And that caused a unstoppable wave of rage to wash over him.

Thunder rolled as Thor send more Chitauri flying, their bodies covering the ground. But despite the large amount they already killed it seemed their numbers were never ending. There seemed to be no stopping them.

Blood red eyes looked around the commotion until he finally focused on the lone figure that stood separately from the others. He didn't even fight with his soldiers. Instead Thanos observed everything with a pleased grin on his face.

Loki felt ice consuming him.

Jane was hurt and needed him. But he could not leave the others to fight, turn his back on them like a coward. Still, his very being demanded that he takes care of his mate. After all that is why he returned to Earth after ending on Jotunheim and meeting his kind.

Odd sound filled the air, crackling of ice as it formed.

"Woah..." the man in the iron suit landed on his right and the front part of his helmet lifted, finally revealing the face of the man wearing it, "Nice trick Frosty. Got a few more?"

"Yes, but no time." Loki mumbled before he marched right past him, towards the purple figure he held responsible for his mate's injury.

Chitauri tried to stop him, they got in his way, but were swiftly killed before a Jotun prince found himself face to face with a mad Titan.

"So... a Frost giant believes he can defeat me." the rough voice attracted the attention of the SHIELD agents and the Avengers who thought with them. And Thor, who held Mjolnir in his hand, clenched it harder.

Loki let the ice that formed around his right arm into a sword melt into nothing. He didn't need it. There was another tool that he will use against his enemy. One that Thanos himself mentioned could stop him, not knowing it was currently in Loki's possession.

Thanos raised his right fist, the one with the incomplete gauntlet, and went to strike Loki when a small movement caught his attention.

He could have evaded it, the blast of ice that came from the small cube in the Jotun's arms. But he in his arrogance he noticed it too soon.

And moments later the whole body of the mad Titan was surrounded by ice.

The force of the Casket froze every drop of black blood in his veins, every cell in his body. And when Loki finally sent the artifact back into the his storage in nothing what was left of Thanos was a solid block of ice that could not harm anyone.

The Jotun turned towards the shocked people that watched him, ignoring the Chitauri that suddenly seemed sluggish, and instead focused on Thor.

"Now hit him with that thing." he pointed to the hammer in Thunderer's hand.

The second Thanos' body shattered into million tiny pieces the alien force that killed too many all dropped on the ground unmoving. The metal upgrades Thanos gave their species were also their downfall. For without him they were nothing but mindless drones. Without him to keep them alive they were dead.

A wild roar echoed through the space as Hulk announced he was pleased. Moments later orders were starting to come from several different directions as those in charge started to delegate what to do with wounded, dead and how to dispose of the aliens that attacked them.

Loki didn't stick around to listen to any of that. He rushed through the crowd, through the ruined doors inside the compound, and didn't stop until he reached the laboratory where his feelings told him Jane was in.

And she was there. Lying on the ground with a bleeding wound in her abdomen, with Erik holding his shirt pressed to it tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Behind them a Chitaur lied dead.

Loki didn't wait for an explanation, nor did he listen to Erik's protests. He simply picked Jane up and with a small movement of his hands called forth the Casket of Ancient Winters once more into his grasp.

Erik Selvig saw many extraordinary things since he started to work with SHIELD. But seeing a blue-skinned man taking Jane away though a portal that appeared out of nowhere was a sight he will never forger.

Nor will he forget the feeling of dread that he will never see the girl again.

* * *

Icy winds howled around Loki and the precious cargo is his arms as he appeared on the frozen ground of Jotunheim.

Unlike the first time when the Casket brought him in the middle of nowhere this time he and Jane appeared in a large hallway that led to his father's throne room.

Moments later a guard announced his return to Laufey, but before the Jotun king even managed to stand up from his throne his wife and mate was already rushing to meet her son.

And the queen of Asgard was right behind her.

Frigga refused to return to her realm with Odin, telling him her presence on Jotunheim was vital for the survival of the mortal woman.

The All-Father wasn't certain if it was wise to leave his wife among Frost giants, the race that has been their enemy for so long. But it was only after Frigga pointed out their mutual animosity was originating from prejudice and a terrible misunderstanding did he agree with her.

Laufey's promise as a king of Jotunheim was also a reason why queen of Asgard was still on the icy realm without a single guard from her own realm.

"Do you have healing rooms?" Frigga asked as she followed the taller woman towards where the young prince waited for aid, his mortal mate wounded and bleeding in his arms.

"Yes. But I am not certain we will manage to aid my son's mate." Farabauti was visibly distressed.

She had just got her only child back. If he was to lose his mate so soon after finding her it would destroy him. And she would lost him all over again.

"That is why I am here." Frigga paused in front of Loki and carefully moved Jane's hair off her face, "I do not posses a lot of seidr, but my knowledge if large enough to be able to heal your son's lady. And the apple will assist where I can not."

"Apple?" Loki asked as he followed his mother down the wide hallway, easily keeping pace with the Jotun queen despite the difference in size.

Frigga, who walked by his side, smiled at him kindly, "A gift from Asgard. Idunn's golden apple that gives the one who eats it a long and healthy life. As a mortal your mate would live but a fraction of the life you still have in front of you."

"So the apple will help?"

The Asgardian queen nodded, "Yes... but it must be her wish to eat it. A choice like that can not be forced upon her."

Loki remained silent after that, his mind repeating the words over and over again.

He understood the size of the gift given to them, to Jane, but also the consequences if she was to accept it. A life much longer than the one meant for her fragile kind.

He remained silent after placing her on the bed covered with soft white fur.

He remained silent as Frigga skillfully healed the wound on Jane's abdomen until nothing but a thin scar remained.

He only spoke when the older woman turned towards him and smiled.

"Thank you for saving her for me."

She smiled at him, a kind smile that he could still vaguely remember his mother used to give him, "Not only for you. For Iggdrasil."

* * *

Heimdall turned to his king, his golden eyes noticing the worry on Odin's face. He returned to Asgard alone, to welcome his son home once Thor returns, and was shocked when the gatekeeper informed him of the events on Midgard.

To learn Thanos was so close to obtaining an Infinity stone shook him to the core, but Odin was a king long enough and learned not to show emotions in front of anyone. Still, Heimdall wasn't anyone. He could see what others could not.

"The queen has successfully healed the mortal woman on Jotunheim. I believe she will call for me to open the Bifrost soon enough." he informed Odin.

"And my son?"

Instead of answering Heimdall used his sword to activate ancient machines that allowed them to travel among the realms. The wide window in front of them changed until a bright light momentarily blinded both men.

And when the light vanished Thor stood in front of them, Mjolnir in one hand and a handle of an oval shaped container in the other. And inside the thick glass a blue glowing cube.

The Thunderer did not greet his father, or informed him of the battle that occurred on Midgard. He did not mention Thanos or the army of Chitauri.

Instead he focused on one thing only.

"The Frost giant... he has taken a mortal to Jotunheim. We must follow him and retrieve her!"


	13. Chapter 13

"The Frost giant... he has taken a mortal to Jotunheim. We must follow him and retrieve her!"

Odin watched silently as his son raged about the trickery with which the strange Jotun pretended he was a honorable one, only to turn around and kidnap a mortal from her own realm and take her to the frozen hell of his own.

He already knew about Loki returning to his realm, Heimdall mentioned that Frigga had successfully healed the young mortal, and will return to Asgard.

"Thor..." he started to speak but was cut off.

"We must assemble the army and rescue her!"

"That's enough, Thor!" Odin was old, but his voice still had the power and commanding sound of his younger days.

Instantly the Asgard's prince quieted, his warmongering forgotten for the time being. Instead of explaining anything to his son Odin turned to look at Heimdall.

"The queen is ready to return." the gatekeeper spoke calmly, like he had not just witnessed his king lose patience with his heir.

"Bring her home." Odin said calmly and the golden-eyed man nodded silently, before doing as instructed.

"Where was mother? Did she visited her relatives on Vanaheim?"

All-Father turned towards Thor, his single eye watching closely what his son's reaction will be to. But the fact was he already knew. He had made a series of mistakes and this was the result of it.

"She had traveled to Jotunheim." Odin raised his hand to silence his son, just as Thor opened his mouth to speak, "We both have. There were things that needed to be cleared. Amends that needed to be made. Knowledge that needed to be shared." Odin sighed, "And an old man that needed to see the mistakes in his actions."

"Father..." Thor started to speak but the activation of Bifrost interrupted him. And once Frigga appeared in front of them he went to greet his mother, seemingly pleased to see her again, but both she and Odin could see he was actually checking for hidden injuries. For a sign anything was wrong.

It wasn't. Frigga was as healthy as she was before following her husband to the icy realm. Because the Jotuns aren't the monsters they were seem as.

And perhaps it is time for it to be made clear to the others as well. Because Odin's eye had certainly been opened today.

But getting the Jotuns accepted in their rightful place in Iggdrasil will not be easy. His people alone will be extremely prejudice against the Frost giants.

But Odin believed the solution to that problem lied in the young prince. He was powerful, the All-Father himself did not possess that much seidr, and power was respected. Aesir put strength of muscles first, and the ability to wield a weapon. But magic is the most powerful weapon of all.

Odin offered Frigga his hand and she accepted it with a small smile. She was pleased with today's events, and with the lasting peace they might bring if the right actions are made.

She had faith in her husband. She knew he did not admit his wrongdoings easily, but today he had done exactly that. Today he had learned what he refused to learn before.

And the time has come for the others to learn as well.

Starting with their son that stomped behind them.

Frigga was not blind to Thor's flaws, to his thirst for battle that brought him and those who follow him into serious peril one too many times.

The Asgardian queen smiled slightly, earning the look of curiosity from her husband.

"I have offered my assistance to the young prince. Their last seidr wielder was lost many years ago and most of the knowledge died with him. Mine is limited but there are books on Asgard that will aid him." she clarified.

It was unheard of for a woman to made such a big decision without consulting and receiving a permission from her husband, but Frigga wasn't like other women. And Odin knew her well enough to know there were always reasons behind her decisions.

Sometimes it was intuition that told her which choice to make.

Sometimes it was the visions gifted to her by the Norns.

* * *

 

Jane was in awe of her surroundings, of the incredible sight in front of her. Until now she only saw the real beauty in the night sky, in the stars she loved so much since childhood. But standing on the small balcony of the chamber given to her she had to admit there is also beauty out there that isn't linked to celestial bodies.

The frozen landscape in front of her looked bland at first sight, just white as far as she could see. But with each passing second she noticed little details, little changes in the shades of the snow.

Jotunheim was a frozen realm, but it's beauty was unmistakable if one only takes the time to see it.

And from this day forward it will be her home.

The sound of the doors opening and closing informed her someone had entered her chamber and Jane walked inside, closing the large glass doors after herself. That was another of many wonders she discovered on this world. Glass thin as a bubble, but strong and durable. And incredible at keeping the chill outside.

"It's strange." Loki spoke when she turned to look at him, "A week ago I was a hermit living in a cave and stealing to survive. Now I am a heir to the throne, living in a palace of ice, and have servants. And I have you to thank for that."

"I believe you would have eventually found your way back home. You would have found the Casket eventually."

"Maybe... if I braved the maze again." he approached her slowly like she was a frightened animal. After arriving on Jotunheim all he wanted to bring Jane here as well, and now that she is here he worried about her.

"Loki. What is this about? Really?"

"I promised to show you the stars. But right now I can't. I'm bound to Jotunheim for the time being,learning about the people and the culture."

"You are a prince, it is expected from you to know these things." she pointed out, the scientist in her seeing things from the most logical point of view.

"But I promised you."

Warm hand took his much colder, and he looked down to see pale pink skin clashing with his blue one. It was such a difference, and it frightened him. She could still change her mind, ask to return to Earth, and he wouldn't have any other choice but to follow her. And leave his family and true home behind.

But she was his mate, and where she went he followed.

"I ate the apple willingly Loki. I knew my options, I knew how it would change me." gently she squeezed his hand, "I do not regret it. It's strange and possibly too fast... we only knew each other for a few days, and don't really know each other when you think about it... but it was a right choice. I can feel it deep down. And as a scientist I rarely follow my feelings, I was taught to rely on facts, but when it comes to you... I do both."

A knock on the door startled them and Jane called the person in. When the large door opened queen Farabauti entered the chamber and smiled at her son and his mate, their hands linked.

The mate bond in a mysterious thing. Happening when the male Jotun reached maturity, and proved he was able to provide for the female. And the female is the one who must accept the male, accept him as her provider and protector.

She spoke the truth when she told Odin their kind will not care her son's mate is a mortal. The news of Jane of Midgard being the mate of the throne prince had already reached even the most distant villages. And not one Jotun spoke against the bond, for they were not the monsters they were seen as on other realms.

They saw the mate bond as sacred. If prince Loki chose a mortal as his mate then they will accept her.

"A grand feast will be organized in your honor tonight after nightfall." the queen spoke, "Laufey will name Loki his son and successor. And Jane, you will be formally introduced as his mate."

"It's so odd." Jane made Farabauti pause just as she turned to leave and give them privacy, "Both Loki and I were accepted without a complain. A small Frost giant and a mortal."

"Our kind is like that Jane."

The astrophysicist had to smile at the irony as she considered how wrong the people from other realms were, "The coldest realm is the home of the most warmhearted race."

* * *

 

The meeting of the realms that was organized on Asgard a month later was the largest ever in history. Never before did the Realm Eternal welcomed representatives from all occupier realms of Iggdrasil.

The news that both the mortals from Midgard and Frost giants from Jotunheim will be attending spread like wildfire throughout the population. The response to the news varied, not many were pleased, but Aesir trusted their king and respected his wisdom.

Odin send Thor on Midgard, to the same group of people he fought with during the attack on the realm that went unnoticed by general population. All-Father believed it was probably for the best. From Frigga, who was regularly visiting Jotunheim to act as a teacher to the young prince, he learned he was seen in his true form several times by the mortals and every time they perceived him as a monster. The mortals were not completely ready to learn the truth about the universe they were a part of.

But some, the soldiers his son had met, were different. More accepting of differences. The man that grew into a large green creature of rage was a proof of that. His peers accepted him into their rank. And that made them worthy of represent their realm.

The fact their group, that called itself SHIELD, worked towards the goal of keeping Midgard safe from any enemy was only a bonus.

They did not represent any government, but warriors who fought for the safety of their realm. And as a king of a race that respected warriors Odin was looking forward to meeting them. The mortals who fought as bravely as any Aesir.

In command of them was a dark-skinned man that introduced himself as director Nicholas Fury. He then continued to name the others who accompanied him, a colorful group he called the Avengers. And in the end he named doctor Erik Selvig, a scientist who was assisting them with several things while working with them, the last one being the Tesseract.

But the older mortal man looked more curious in observing his surroundings than in what was being said. Odin watched him and he had the feeling the man was looking for something. Or rather someone.

And that was proven as correct when the representatives of Jotunheim arrived.

Laufey had came himself, accepting Odin's invitation to visit Asgard for the first time in over a thousand years. And with the Jotun king came his son and the prince's mate. And doctor Selvig's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the young woman before he looked at the man on her side in suspicion.

* * *

 

The first gathering was casual, and it allowed everyone to become more acquainted. Jotuns have been separated from the other races for far too long, but they were welcomed back easily. The Midgardians were present for the first time in the company of the highest ranking individuals from other realms, but Frigga had to admit they were adapting very well. Most of them anyway. The oldest man among them observed young Jane like a hawk.

Unlike her husband she knew more about the young mortal's life before she found Loki and became his mate. Jane had talked about her studies and her love for the stars during the times queen of Asgard visited Jotunheim. She also talked about her trying to find proof of, something she called, Einstein-Rosen bridge and the man that was her mentor, before she learned he was aiding a certain agency in preventing her from getting too far with her research.

The Asgardian queen was certain the man that was introduced as doctor Selvig was the same man Jane never named when talking about him.

Currently the young woman was focused in her conversation to queen of Alfheim and wasn't aware of the audience she had. It did not surprise Frigga. Jane took her title of Loki's mate seriously, as well as the responsibility of being one of representatives of her new home realm.

Frigga was impressed by her hunger for knowledge, and she always made sure to bring a new tome about astronomy from palace's large library for Jane, when she brought copies of books containing helpful information about magic to Loki.

Books weren't so common on Jotunheim, their knowledge written mostly on the walls of the caves it is believed their race originated from. But during Frigga's third visit Laufey escorted her to their sacred place where she met with several Frost giants who had the task of transferring their knowledge and history to large tomes.

She was certain that will help for the Jotuns to be integrated back among the races of Iggdrasil. The king of Vanaheim certainly had no problem with them and their presence in Asgard, if the way he started to discuss things with Laufey was any evidence.

"The alliance would be beneficial for both our races." Freyr, the king of Vanaheim spoke, "The unity of your son and my daughter Sigyn would bring long lasting peace and prosperity to both our realms."

Laufey agreed with that, but had to inform the king the marriage was impossible, "While I have no doubt your daughter would be a lovely bride, my son has already found a mate. And for the rest of their lives they are bound to each other."

Freyr turned to look at Jane who just said something to Niniel of Alfheim, before she turned towards Loki and smiled at him. And the unusually small Frost giant smiled back at her, his red eyes never leaving her lovely face.

There was an invisible bond between those two, and seeing them interact was fascinating. A Jotun and a mortal.

Mate bonds were slowly becoming rare in the realms of Iggdrasil, but from what he learned from All-Father it was a matter of biology for Frost giants, not a choice like with other races. And if there was anything Freyr respected it was such bond.

"They are an odd pair." he eventually pointed out.

"But my people have accepted them as such." Laufey responded.

Freyr smiled, "Perhaps more bonds like these is what it takes to bring permanent peace to Iggdrasil."

* * *

 

Jane heard someone approaching her, and she wasn't at all surprised when she turned to see who it was, and found Erik standing behind her.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" he asked tentatively.

"The great hall has many balconies." Thor startled the scientist, "One of them will be suited for your conversation."

While Jane nodded silently, Loki wasn't so happy about her going anywhere with Erik. He did not trust the man, not after everything he told him about her mentor. He understood loyalty and betrayal. And he was about to follow them, listen in on their conversation to ensure his mate doesn't get upset by whatever Erik had to say, when a soft grip on his forearm stopped him.

It was Thor who stopped him.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked the thunderer.

The blonde nodded, he wasn't an expert with words, but he had to try his best. He was a prince of Asgard, the heir to the throne, and he needed to prepare himself for the responsibility of ruling the realm. His father made it very clear to him the throne will not be his until he has learned his lessons, and also learned to control his temper.

"Upon returning from Midgard I was ready to storm Jotunheim with an army, because I believed you kidnapped the mortal Jane Foster. But my mother explained to me your link. I wish to apologize for my prejudice based assumptions, and congratulate you on finding a life mate."

Loki bowed his head in thanks, "Queen Frigga explained the prejudice towards my kind during one of the visits, and also expressed her hope those times were behind us. I am certain she will be pleased her son is starting to see beyond our appearance."

"It's helpful that you are so short." Thor said with a shrug.

"She also mentioned you rarely think before you speak."

* * *

 

Erik watched Jane quietly for a few minutes, observing the little changes about her, before he finally sighed. It was obvious in her gaze that she was humoring him and didn't actually want to be here with him and listed to anything he had to say.

"When are you coming back to Earth?" he started their conversation with the question that kept him awake for a while now.

Jane shrugged, "We haven't discussed that yet. I am currently focused on learning everything there is to know about Jotunheim."

"Why?"

She blinked in confusion, "Because it's a while different world. Because it's my new home."

"Earth is you home, Jane." he was unhappy with her words, and let it show, "Your family and friends are there."

"I have those on Jotunheim too." she turned away from him and focused on the lovely view from the balcony; The Realm Eternal was beautiful in dusk, "I know what you want from me Erik, but it's my life and my choice. Just like it was your choice to start working with SHIELD and try to tamper with my research."

"I did it to protect you!" he was trying to make her see things from his point of view, "You went to Norway alone and look what happened!"

"What happened is I found someone who loves me. I found out other realms exist, and I also traveled with an Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"But no one on Earth knows that. All those scientist who called you foolish for following such a foolish path and wasting your potential." he tried to influence her by reminding her of the treatment she received since graduating and starting her research, "You should return and prove them all wrong."

Jane just laughed, "You know very well SHIELD would never allow me to publish my work. They would claim it was a matter of national security and just seize everything."

"Jane..."

"I will not return just to be locked up in some facility by your buddies, Erik. I have better things to do."

"Like being with that man." he glanced briefly in Loki's direction and saw him talking to Fury. Obviously the director wanted to discuss the events that happened a month ago, the invasion and the blue cube the Frost giant used.

"That man is my mate." she pointed out calmly and Erik instantly grimaced. He didn't like that title. Mate. Last time he heard that word it was on a Discovery channel.

"What would your mother think if she heard you say that?"

Jane snorted, a response that surprised him, "She wound want to know when she'll be getting grandchildren."


	14. Chapter 14

When Maura Foster heard knocking on her flat front door the last person she expected to see on the other was her daughter.

Scratch that, the last person she expected to see was the man that stood slightly behind Jane and looked somewhat uncomfortable under her gaze. But Maura couldn't help but watch the young man closely and try to figure out who he was. Or rather who he was to her daughter.

A bright smile Jane sent the young man was the only answer she needed.

"I have expected to hear from you sooner after the way you left the last time." she scolded her daughter the moment the pair took a seat, side by side, on the couch in the sitting room. In retrospective that was probably rather rude, after all she didn't even wait for Jane to introduce this man who obviously meant a lot to her, but at that moment she just wanted to know why it took a whole year before she saw her daughter again.

She watched in fascination as her daughter reached and took the man's hand in hers, and he gently squeezed her fingers in quiet support. Their eyes locked for just a moment but it felt like they had a long silent conversation with just one look.

"I had every intention to come and see you after Norway, but then things happened and I..." Jane took a beep breath.

"Did you find what you were looking there?"

A silent nod and another squeeze of fingers made Maura sigh. Jane was uncomfortable for some reason, which was a first cause her daughter was usually outspoken. So she did what every good host in England did. She made tea for them all, and hoped it will be enough to relax them so they could have a normal conversation.

"Do you remember dad's research?" Jane finally asked after taking a sip from her cup, "The one I found in his things and basically obsessed over."

"Of course. You kept developing theories about it, and it was what you were working on in New Mexico, if I'm not mistaken." she may not be close to her daughter, but it didn't mean Maura didn't keep an eye on Jane and her career. It pained her to see her daughter not being taken seriously by her pears, because she knew how brilliant her girl was. If she said the bridge was possible then it was possible.

But she had to wonder why Jane was mentioning it right now.

"I discovered it was read a year ago. And I..."

"You discovered it?"

"Mrs. Foster..." the dark-haired man finally spoke, and Maura turned to look at him, "This is going to sound insane but... I am someone who originates from one of the realms on the other side of the bridge Jane was researching."

It took few moments before Maura Foster managed to comprehend what he was saying and found her voice again. But by that time her daughter was already frowning at him.

"We said gently." Jane hissed.

He shrugged, "I though it was better to just say it. I believe you used the saying 'like ripping off a bandage'."

"With Thor, not with my mother."

Before either of them managed to say anything else Maura took a loud sip of her tea, a perfect way to get their attention, and that slowly and carefully lowered it on the saucer.

"Why don't you begin from the start." she looked at her daughter, "Or better yet, why don't you introduce your... friend?" it was a question cause she honestly didn't know which title the young man held.

"Oh, this is Loki. He is my... I know this is going to sound strange, but he is my mate. And before you start yelling or anything let me just explain everything."

"Including the 'originating from the other realms' part, I hope?" Maura asked, "That particular sentence made it sound like he was an alien, but he looked like a human. A really handsome human, but still there was absolutely nothing otherworldly about him."

To her amusement a bright red blush colored his cheeks and Jane grinned as she noticed it. But moments later a serious expression replaced the amused one and a pair shared a look that said a thousand words. As far as Maura knew Jane was never like that with any of her former boyfriends, not even with the last serious one and they were together for over a year.

"I traveled to Norway because my scanner picked up something. It was an unusual radiation, something I have never seen before. Something no one on Earth never saw before." Jane took a deep breath, "I found Loki there."

Maura looked at the man on her daughter's side. She read Norse mythology in college, and she still remembered some things from Prose Edda. And Loki was one of the more prominent characters from the tales. The trickster and a liar.

"She found me in a cave where I lived in." the man, Loki, continued her daughter's story.

"You lived in a cave?!"

"For almost a thousand years." he added and Maura gaped at him.

"Mom, I know what you're thinking. The Norse legends are somewhat true. But not all of it." Jane reached over the coffee table and placed a hand on her mother's, "Loki is not the person from the tale. But at the same time he is."

"What happened there Jane? What happened in Norway that prevented you from contacting me for a whole year?"

Jane turned to look at Loki before she once more focused on her mother, "I was injured by people who were after the same thing I was. After the source of the radiation. At that time Loki managed to return home using an artifact that belongs to his people, and that's been left on Earth."

"But I had to return on Earth for Jane." he added, his voice serious like her presence in his life was vital for his survival, "And I took her with me to Jotunheim. That is where we've been living for a year now."

"Do the two of you realize how insane that story sounds?" Maura asked, "Jane, I want... Oh!"

Brown eyes widened as the pale skin slowly started to vanish under blue tint and strange markings. As green eyes became blood red, and normal fingernails turned black.

In a heartbeat or two the handsome young man her daughter was dating became something obviously not human.

"Loki is a Jotun, a Frost giant, that remained... short... due to growing up on Earth. And when he took me to Jotunheim I was injured." that particularly got Maura's attention, "Seriously injured, and I was healed there by the queen of Asgard. She then gifted me a golden apple that prolonged my life by few thousand years. It all sounds completely crazy, I know, but it's the truth."

While Jane tried to catch her breath after saying all that as fast as she could, Loki was gently rubbing her back. It wasn't an intimate act, but it felt that way. It felt like she was intruding on them.

"What does that mean, exactly? A mate? What does that entitle?" Loki's red eyes were unnerving as they focused on her, but Maura could see the gentleness in them. Especially when he was looking at her little girl. He didn't look human at the moment, but he acted like one. He acted like a loving boyfriend, and she just had to ask, "What is Jane to you?"

His answer made her smile.

"Everything."

* * *

Both Foster women agreed it will take some time for Maura to process what she just learned, so Jane and Loki agreed to stay for few more days with her before going to the States. At one point she leaned towards her daughter during dinner and asked if the trip was actually their honeymoon, and instantly Jane choked on her chips.

Loki earned a bit approval when he casually said their honeymoon will be on a deserted island so they have privacy. Maura had never seen that particular shade of red on her daughter's face.

And when Jane went to take a hot shower and get ready for bed, and Loki turned serious and asked, "I wish for your permission to marry your daughter." she approved of him even more.

He explained they must have a formal wedding on Jotunheim, with him being a prince and all, a fact they failed to mention until then, but if she wished they will return to Earth and hold a small ceremony here as well. But there might be an issue with him not technically existing, since there was no trace of him in any record.

"Just come see me after the wedding and we'll have a celebration dinner together. Maybe invite few more people that are dear to Jane. That mouthy intern of hers that answered the phone once when I called and gave me a long and elaborate report on my daughter. And Erik. I'm sure Jane missed him while she was away."

"Actually mom, I saw Erik while I was away. It's actually classified, but... there was a meeting on Asgard, representatives from all realms came." Jane's damp hair was braided and she was wearing a lovely green nightgown, as she walked in the sitting room again.

"There was nothing on the news about a inter-realm meeting."

"That's the classified part. Only a certain agency that deals with global security knew about it. And Erik is a part of it."

"Erik is a scientist, not some secret agent." Maura pointed out and then noticed her daughter's frown, "Jane? Dear?"

"He helped them stonewall me. My research." she finally admitted. Jane knew her mother respected Erik, after all he and Robert Foster were great friends, and didn't know how learning what he did will affect her.

"Did he explain why?"

Jane snorted, "To protect me."

Maura sighed. She knew Erik took over Robert's role after her husband died, and tried his best to ensure Jane was safe. But her daughter's research was important to her. And Erik knew that. Preventing her from following any idea, no matter how insane it sounded, was not the way to protect anyone.

When her little girl leaned towards Loki, and his hand went around her waist to support her, she had to smile. This man, who is by all accounts an alien, will do it better.

He will protect Jane in the way she needs to be protected.

It was strange to think so after just meeting him, but Maura just knew. Call it a mother's intuition. She knew her daughter will be safe with the blue skinned prince by her side.

That thought was the last one on her mind before she fell asleep that night.

Her daughter - a princess.

* * *

Jane's head was resting on Loki's chest, tight over his heart. It was the most beautiful lullaby she had ever heard in her life. His fingertips trailed over her back, following some path only he knew.

It was the first time they shared a bed. Maura Foster didn't really care for the rules of property of other realms, and also she only had one guest room in her flat. She couldn't very well insist someone sleeps on the small couch in the sitting room. Not even a dwarf could fit on that thing comfortably.

She did however pointed out her room is right across, and while she would like grandchildren, she doesn't want to hear them getting conceived.

And then she laughed cause it was impossible to tell which one of them blushed more.

"What a difference a year makes." Jane muttered silently, and moments later felt a soft his on the top of her head.

She knew Loki was thinking about the same thing. Only a year ago she went on a wild goose chase in a foreign country with no knowledge of what she was looking for. And she found her future.

"I have lived a thousand years alone. Now I can not imagine a day without you by my side."

Jane moved her head so their eyes could meet, and smiled at him. For someone who didn't have any formal education he was very skilled with words. She liked that about him. The silver tongue of his that told her of his affection in so many different ways.

"I love you too." she responded gently, and watched as her mate smiled brightly before bending down to plan the most gentle kiss on her lips.

He may be a Frost giant but he had her blood run hot with every single kiss.

* * *

Willowdale, Virginia, was a cozy town with white picket fence houses, perfectly moved lawns with a few garden gnomes here and there, some tree houses in the backyards. And a large buildings at the outskirt that formed the campus of Culver University.

Temporary home of one Darcy Lewis.

Who screamed so loud, when she saw her former boss lady, that quite a few people turned around thinking something bad had happened. And even more crows flew away, startled by the loud noise.

"You came to see the little old me!" Darcy hugged her friend tightly, before noticing a man that stood few feet away from them and observed them curiously. A man that was moments ago walking next to Jane, but took a few steps back when Darcy pranced, "And you brought your hot boyfriend with you. I so approve."

Jane laughed, and once her former intern released her from the tight grip, turned towards Loki and offered her hand which he gladly accepted. Looking back at Darcy she introduced him.

"This is Loki. My..."

"...boyfriend." Darcy completed the sentence.

Jane made a face, "Well, technically, my fiance."

"Say what now?!" the loud shriek attracted audience for them once more.

While Jane just laughed at her friend's antics Loki watched her with suspicion. He wasn't completely convinced there was nothing wrong with this girl. But his mate liked her, so he was willing to give Darcy the benefit of the doubt. For now anyway.

One wrong move and he will turn her into a popsicle.

"I'm sorry, he is a what?" Darcy leaned closer to Jane over the small round table in the cafe they were in. Loki went to the bathroom, and left the two of alone. Jane used that opportunity to inform her friend of a particular detail about her mate.

"You heard me the first time." Jane said back, "And do I have to mention you can't go around telling people about it? Cause as much as I would like if the bridge and other realms were a public knowledge-"

"Of please." Darcy snorted, "We have a problem with accepting those who are, for some reason, different on our own planet. We would such as accepting other races from other planets."

"I sometimes forget how insightful you are."

A wide grin appeared on the younger girl's face, "That's me. The insightful Darcy Lewis who knows when to keep quiet. And when to ask more about your hottie. Honestly Jane, the man is practically sex on legs!"

"Darcy! You are worse than my mother!"

"Oh, did she ask for grandchildren again? Cause last time I spoke to her sh...it."

"What?" Jane asked, before noticing her friend was looking at something behind her. Turning around slightly Jane noticed who it was and sighed.

"Yeah... them." Darcy grumbled, "I saw them on campus a few times. Trying, and failing, to fit in."

"Doctor Foster. It's been a while." Nicolas Fury ignored Darcy's grumble of 'not long enough', and sat down on the still empty chair.

"What is it that you need director Fury?" Jane asked, carefully picking her words.

"We just completed a new facility and are in need of a qualified researchers. I presume you are interested."

"You presume wrong."

"You do not wish to complete your research on Einstein-Rosen bridge? Prove your peers wrong?" he tried to tempt her, but he didn't know Erik already used that particular argument to try and persuade her to return to Earth.

It didn't work back then, and it certainly isn't working now.

"What I wish right now is finish my coffee, spend some more time with my friend... maybe find the right dress..." At the mention of clothes Darcy grinned widely, "And then return to Jotunheim and get married."

"And than work on those grandchildren with sharp cheekbones you promised your mother?" her friend added casually, and Fury gaped at her in shock.

He might deal with trained agents, and superheroes, and politicians. But nothing prepares a person for dealing with the uniqueness of Miss Lewis.

The director of SHIELD heard footsteps approaching and instantly knew who was coming closer. The agents he had posted on Darcy informed him doctor Foster didn't return to Earth alone. In fact she brought along the odd blue man, who wasn't blue at the moment.

"Jane?" Loki called her name, with a singe word asking her is she was alright and if she needed him to do anything.

"Director Fury was just leaving." she responded and smiled at the older man who frowned instantly.

He knew he could press the matter, but wasn't crazy enough to do that. The blue guy, Loki, was important enough and powerful enough, that he could cause some serious troubles for SHIELD if provoked.

And it was obvious doctor Foster was his weak spot.

Mess with her and you will face the full onslaught of his powers.

That evening, because Darcy demanded, Loki stayed in her small apartment while she dragged Jane shopping for the perfect dress for the wedding. He pointed out as his wife she could have a gown made on Asgard if she wanted, he knew Jane adored the one she received as a gift from queen Frigga, but Darcy refused to even hear it.

She insisted because Jane was from Earth it was only fair she gets a dress from her home realm. The dress will represent Earth, since there will be no guests from this realm on the wedding.

"I would have gladly bring you Darcy, but the coldness of Jotunheim would be too dangerous for you. The bond and the apple are the only reasons I'm not one large frostbite."

"So you said, and I'm okay with it. As long as the two of you eventually return so we can celebrate here."

"That much was already decided." Loki informed her.

The brunette nodded, "Good. Now let's go Jane. I have a perfect dress in mind. I just hope they have it in your size."

The last thing Loki heard before the front doors slammed shut was Jane asking, "Should I be worried?"

* * *

Exactly a week later Jane stood alone in her large chamber for the very last time. From this day she will be sharing the space with her husband. And she still couldn't believe it.

Slowly she walked towards the large window and looked outside. The bright lights in the distance signaled the last group of guests has just arrived and instantly she smiled. The opening of Bifrost meant the Asgardians came at last.

She hoped Frigga would arrive earlier, she missed the older woman who was her confidant and a mentor at the same time. But unfortunately it would have been inappropriate for the queen to arrive before the king on a large event. Sometimes the old rules annoyed Jane.

A knock on the door startled her from her pondering, and Jane turned away from the windows. She was informed someone would come for her once it was time, but with Asgardians just arriving there was no way it could be the time already.

"Yes?" she finally decided on just asking what was going on through the closed door.

"Jane?" Loki's voice came from the other side and she laughed. Darcy gave him a long and detailed instructions about Earth's customs and on the top of the list was a rule that he was not to see Jane in her wedding dress before the actual ceremony.

And for some reason, the Jotun prince feared the little mortal enough that he didn't risked provoking her rage by just marching in Jane's chamber like he wanted to.

"Loki? Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I am ready. I am ready to call you my wife as well as my mate."

"Soon." she reminded him, "Someone will come for you and lead you to the throne room. And I won't be far behind."

"I know..." he sighed, "I can not wait to see you. To see your beauty outshining the sun."

Jane smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Loki's chamber was illuminated by several floating globes of light. He created them just for her. Or perhaps for himself too. Because the light allowed him to take in her beauty.

His silver tongue had turned to lead earlier when he saw her for the first time walking down the long path between the attendants towards him. His mind could only think of two things at that moment.

Beautiful.

Mine.

He will have to find an appropriate gift for Darcy Lewis as a thank you for taking Jane to get a dress that evening on Earth. He did not know where they found it but he approved. And it seemed every single Jotun did as well.

The shimmering blue material of her bodice and skirt reflected the light with every step she took and reminded him of the way the snow would reflect the sunlight. And the pale blue cape made out of gossamer with snowflakes decorating the long train fitted perfectly for the princess of a frozen realm.

Loki did not know what the custom was on Earth, if the women there wore their gowns after the wedding, and he hoped this would not be the last time he saw his beautiful bride wearing hers. As far as he was concerned she could wear it every single day.

And while he was basking in her beauty she was pondering about something she noticed earlier during the feast. She wasn't sure how to mention it, and it didn't exactly bother her, but she was still curious.

She wanted to know what was it that brought the look of sadness on his face during the celebration of their marriage.

"I noticed something today." she finally spoke after taking a seat on the fur covered bed, "You looked sad when you saw Sigyn of Vanaheim. And you seemed to be avoiding her as well."

Loki sighed, and took a seat next to her, "She reminded me of Signe. The hair and the eyes... I loved Signe and she called me a monster."

"You are not a monster!" Jane's voice was strong, "You are my husband. My mate!"

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her gently. But before their lips touched he just had to whisper it back.

Respond in the same way she always responded.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the kitchen, cutting cakes, when it hit me. Jane had to wear Elsa's dress. It was the only fitting one for a Jotun princess.
> 
> I'm staring to write a new Lokane story sometimes next year, so stay tuned.


End file.
